


Sometimes Gentle, Rarely Kind

by twitchtipthegnawer



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Aftercare, Age Regression/De-Aging, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Branding, Come Inflation, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, Edgeplay, Established Relationship, Food Kink, Foot Fetish, Formalwear, Kinktober, Lactation Kink, Light Dom/sub, Lingerie, M/M, Master/Pet, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Pollen, Shaving, Size Difference, Smutober, Sounding, Threesome - M/M/M, Turkish Oil Wrestling for dummies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-08-18 21:19:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 25,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8176417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twitchtipthegnawer/pseuds/twitchtipthegnawer
Summary: It was amazing how Jesse could make it 37 years without ever realizing just how many fetishes there are out there. It was even more amazing that he could make it the same number of years without knowing just how hot those fetishes could get. But hey, he's got all the time in the world to try them out now, and a more than willing partner besides.(Smutober/Kinktober McHanzo fills. Requests are closed.)





	1. Lactation

Jesse was nearly impossible to surprise, these days. He’d pretty much seen every kink he had an interest in seeing, and quite a few more he didn’t. But he hadn’t given much thought to the consequences of his obsession with Hanzo’s tits.

To be totally fair, they were too juicy to resist, even before they ended up literally _juicy._ The firm muscle, the way Jesse could squish them together, the shape they made when Hanzo crammed them into lingerie Jesse bought. They were so much fun to play with, no wonder Hanzo had ended up in the situation he’d ended up in.

“This is your fault!” Hanzo hissed, tugging his kyudo-gi down and showing McCree his puffy, swollen nipples. He’d tugged Jesse into the _cleaning closet,_ of all places, like he couldn’t wait two seconds for them to get to a properly private place before explaining what had him so pissed off.

“Erm,” Jesse said. He couldn’t seem to find any actual words.

He also couldn’t seem to control his hands. They were coming up without his permission, cupping Hanzo’s soft skin in worn leather and warm metal. “Careful,” Hanzo snapped. “They are sore.”

“I’m mighty sorry,” said McCree. His voice sounded a bit strange. “Guess I’d better help you with that, huh darlin’?”

And then he was leaning down, the angle all awkward in the confined space, and burying his face in Hanzo’s chest. His tits were even larger than normal, and the knowledge that they were full of milk sent a tingle up McCree’s spine. Hanzo’s hands were in his hair, yanking rudely while he said something-- probably another protest about McCree helping solve his new “problem”-- but McCree wasn’t listening.

His mouth latched onto Hanzo’s left nipple, beard scraping roughly at the swollen skin around it. Hanzo gasped, almost flinched away from the feeling, but Jesse’s hands were on his back. Holding him steady. Holding him still so that Jesse could focus on _sucking._

The first hard pull against Hanzo’s pebbled nipple resulted in jack shit. Jesse’s brows furrowed, his tongue massaged the inflamed skin, but he wasn’t quite sure how to get the milk out.

Suddenly, one of Hanzo’s hands let go of McCree’s hair to touch his own chest. Jesse looked up, unwilling to detach himself from Hanzo’s chest, and saw him flushing all down his neck. Hanzo looked near _humiliated,_ but then the hand on his chest pressed down and--

McCree’s mouth was suddenly full of warm, sweet milk. He moaned, half surprised and half turned-on. Hanzo scrunched his eyes shut, as though he couldn’t bear to look, but he kept massaging his tit for Jesse.

After that, nursing was much easier. Milk came readily with every pull, and though it soaked into his beard and left him sticky and messy, there was plenty there. When Jesse emptied Hanzo’s left side and moved on to his right, he was surprised to find that Hanzo was cradling the back of his head, instead of trying to pull him away.

It didn’t matter that his spine kind of hurt. It didn’t matter that his calves were digging uncomfortably into a bucket with a mop sitting in it. None of it mattered, while he had Hanzo’s sweetness filling him up, leaving his belly warm and satisfied.

“Fuck, Hanzo,” McCree said, when he was starting to suspect that Hanzo was just about done. “ _Please_ tell me you’re as hard as I am.”

For a moment Hanzo squirmed wordlessly, then he took one of Jesse’s hands from behind his back and pressed it between his legs. _Oh._ Yeah, okay, Hanzo was leaking liquid in more than one spot.

With his best cocky grin on his lips, Jesse stood up properly and pulled Hanzo into a kiss. He opened up so lovely when he was like this, all submissive and willing to follow Jesse’s lead in the kiss. His eyes were glazed over when they broke apart, and he kept licking his lips. _Chasing the taste of his own milk._

“Aw, you thirsty too sweetheart?” Jesse asked, teasing. But then Hanzo bit his lip, his gaze slipping down from Jesse’s eyes to his sloppy face, still wet from all the milk he’d let spill. And something about that was too damn tempting to pass up.

Leaning forward, Jesse nuzzled Hanzo’s cheek, knowing that he was smearing milk all over Hanzo’s face as he did. “C’mon darlin’, drink up.”

A soft sound escaped Hanzo’s mouth. He was helpless, couldn’t do anything but obey, even when it got him a faceful of scratchy beard. His cheeks were bright pink from his blush and the friction both, but he didn’t slow down at all.

When Jesse was sure that he was just about licked clean, Hanzo kissed him again. The slightly sour taste that always lingered in Hanzo’s mouth mixed with the milk, and Jesse couldn’t help but kiss Hanzo like he wanted to _eat_ him up. He bit his lips, left them as swollen as his nipples and twice as red. Their breath was hot and humid in the small space, and Jesse felt oddly like they were teenagers sneaking off for handjobs.

“Want me to find out how sweet the rest of you is?” Jesse teased when they finally broke apart for air. Their foreheads were mashed together, and Jesse’s thigh had slipped between Hanzo’s.

“D-do not make me _say_ it,” Hanzo said, sounding scandalized. Which was beyond ironic, considering the way Jesse could feel the little aborted movements of his hips as he tried to stop himself from humping McCree’s leg.

Taking pity on him, Jesse pecked the tip of Hanzo’s nose. “Not this time,” he promised.

Then he dropped to his knees, smooth as a dream. All that muscle training had to be good for _something,_ after all.

Hanzo had to go up on the balls of his feet in order for his cock to be level with Jesse’s mouth, but it was so cute that Jesse definitely wasn’t gonna lean down to help him out. He’d gone easy on the guy enough for one day, anyway. He untied Hanzo’s hakama, moving with a speed that had taken literal months to achieve. It was so worth it, though.

As Jesse sucked the head of Hanzo’s cock into his mouth, using a much lighter pressure than he had for his chest, he caught himself thinking of how lucky he was. Two treats in under two hours! And who knew how long it’d take Hanzo’s tits to fill back up with milk. Hopefully, it wouldn’t be very long at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So! I’m doing goretober, but I ended up getting it all done in September, which utterly defeated the purpose of goretober acting as a “write every day” practice for nanowrimo. Which is basically a convoluted way of saying I decided to write McHanzo smut. Bonus, this exercise will hopefully motivate me to update Black Water.
> 
> And by the way! I do have a completed list of 31 nsfw prompts for me to do, but I’m not too attached to some of them. Feel free to send suggestions and I’ll reply with whether or not I’ll write it (and what day it’ll be, if I do write it).
> 
> This first one is dedicated to cyberratting, thanks for writing OW lactation friendo!!!


	2. Edging

Writhing against the sweat-soaked sheets, Jesse tried again, “ _Please,_ darlin’ I’ll be so good--”

“No,” Hanzo said. He had a soft smirk on his lips. For once, the haughty prince look didn’t make Jesse want to smile. It made him want to _scream._

“How many times’s it been now?” Jesse asked, voice higher than usual. He was barely able to keep himself coherent.

“Seventeen,” answered Hanzo. His hands touched Jesse’s thighs again, and he couldn’t help but buck up; if it wasn’t for the restraints around his wrists, he’d have jackknifed into it. “Come now, you can handle three more. You would not let me down, would you?”

Despite the wording, Jesse knew what he was doing. Hanzo always gave him an out. Except that if he took it, and called the whole thing off, he might not get to come. And at this point that’d be pure _torture._ His cock was so flushed with blood that it was _purple._

“I-- I can do it,” Jesse said. Fuck the ache in his thighs, fuck the itchy pain in his balls, he could do anything Hanzo challenged him to do.

With a sharklike smile, Hanzo said, “Good choice.”

His hand was calloused and hot and entirely too rough when he wrapped it around Jesse’s dick again. It hurt with how sensitive he was, how long he’d been left hanging. All it took was that one touch and another string of precome dripped down into his copious bush. Thighs trembling, Jesse fought to stay still.

Slowly, so slowly that Jesse would swear he could feel each individual nerve ending lighting up as Hanzo brushed it, Hanzo pulled his hand up. When the ring of his fingers neared Jesse’s head he went back down, still too slow and smooth to really be called jacking him off. If Hanzo moved properly, Jesse would be coming in moments.

Sliding his tight fist up and down again, Hanzo said, “I could keep you like this forever, and you would let me. Is that not right?”

He paused, and a sob ripped it’s way out of Jesse’s throat. “R-right,” he choked out.

As soon as he answered Hanzo started moving again. He even began to speed up, rewarding Jesse for his obedience. It felt good, overstimulation bleeding into actual pleasure for the first time in too long. _Too good._

Just when Jesse’s forehead started beading with sweat, Hanzo paused again. The delicious pressure coiling in his gut _clenched,_ wound too tight with nowhere to go, and Jesse _growled._ It wasn’t a sound he was used to hearing himself make, but he couldn’t stop it-- if he unclenched his teeth, he was fairly certain he’d start howling.

“Eighteen,” Hanzo reminded him. “You’re doing very well.” But he sounded so mocking, as if he was laughing at Jesse, and teasing fingertips were petting through his wet happy trail like the prickly feeling it sent through his skin could be anything other than awful.

After about a minute passed and the growl died down, Hanzo reached between McCree’s legs to fondle his balls. He rolled them in his palms, felt the heavy weight of them, and the gentle pressure did help a bit. Some of the tension bled out of McCree’s spine, but it was hard to feel too relieved when he knew what that relaxation ment.

Sure enough, Hanzo grabbed Jesse’s cock again. Tears rolled down his cheeks, and he fought the urge to sniffle. He just wished that Hanzo would tease some other part of him, his nipples or his ass or _anything._ He could come from a kiss, probably.

But Hanzo gave him exactly what he _didn’t_ want instead, for what felt like hours and hours. McCree had never thought of himself as a quickshot (pun intended), but after today he thought he might come the moment Hanzo touched him. If only to prevent this torture from happening again.

Who was he kidding? He loved it. “H-H-Hanzo…” Jesse groaned, hips making a pathetic attempt at thrusting into his hand.

Licking his lips, Hanzo stared at Jesse’s flushed face. He looked _ravenous._ “You are so greedy,” he said. “If I allowed you do as you please, how many times would you have come already? You need me to keep you in _check.”_

On the last word he rubbed the pad of his thumb over the head of Jesse’s cock, calluses catching on the ridge. It was a kindness he hadn’t given Jesse since the beginning, and Jesse found his spine arching, that horrible pressure inside him fit to snap, too late to stop--

Rather than simply taking his hand away, Hanzo clamped his fingers down around the base of Jesse’s dick, forcing his orgasm back down. This wasn’t a gentle ebb and flow that left him a wreckage of driftwood. This was a goddamn storm, and Jesse couldn’t _see,_ his eyes rolled back in his head and his teeth clamped down on his own tongue until he tasted blood.

A coldly amused voice said, “Nineteen.” Jesse felt breathless, but it took him a minute to realize that it was because he was making noises, broken and pleading and unfamiliar.

There was no proper break, this time. As soon as Jesse slid back from the very edge Hanzo turned his punishing grip into the barest brush of fingertips and slid it up and down, up and down, a seemingly endless rhythm. To his shock, Jesse realized that a part of him wasn’t ready for this to end.

It didn’t matter what he was ready for, though. Today was all about Hanzo taking, wringing every reaction he could think of out of McCree until he was satisfied. And he was clearly satisfied, his teeth digging into his bottom lip and his irises swallowed by blown pupils. Jesse wondered if he’d even come yet, or if he was teasing himself as much as he was teasing his partner.

Finally, when that teasing really _was_ too much to bear, Hanzo pressed his palm to the skin just above Jesse’s cock, flattening the curly hair there. “Come,” he said, clear and commanding.

That was all it took. McCree’s wrecked voice warped around a moan, thick stripes of come painting over his stomach and chest. He shook so hard he didn’t realize Hanzo was shaking along with him, all of the pent-up excitement from their play finally releasing itself. His vision went red, his mouth gaped wide, it was embarrassing but _good_ and Jesse always was a bit shameless.

When they both came down enough to be a bit calmer, Jesse let out a breathy laugh. “Darlin’, did you come untouched?” Hanzo blushed, and untied Jesse’s wrists rather than answering.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Friendly reminder that I’m taking requests for the various kinks these things will be written about! And the sooner you get in your request, the more chances there’ll be fore me to write it. It’s looking like some of these might have to get pushed to November, so there’s no huge hurry, but there’s no reason to wait either!


	3. Lingerie

Hanzo looked good in lingerie. Jesse’d established that a long time ago. What he hadn’t quite gotten around to was convincing Hanzo of this fact, but he was okay with that. Taking his time sounded much more appealing anyway.

So he may or may not have gotten a full length mirror for the express purpose of forcing Hanzo to stand in front of it, wearing nothing but lacy cloth. The garterbelt framed his slim hips perfectly, but Jesse was much more focused on the way his prosthetics looked through the stockings, the bra that pushed his tits together and the thong that barely contained the bulge of his half hard cock.

Half hard, and Jesse hadn’t even really _touched_ him yet.

“You like that, sweetcheeks?” Jesse teased, rubbing his hands up and down Hanzo’s flanks.

The shiver he got in response said more than enough, but Hanzo still whispered, “Yes.” His eyes were glued to the mirror, curiosity and shame warring on his face.

Leaning down to whisper directly in Hanzo’s ear, Jesse said, “Think you’d look even better with my come staining your pretty underthings?” A strangled noise clawed its way up Hanzo’s throat, a small loss of control he didn’t usually allow so early in the night.

Yeah, taking his time was the _best_ idea. Jesse flattened himself against Hanzo’s back, grinding against Hanzo’s pert little ass in the process. The flush in the tips of Hanzo’s ears crawled its way across his high, proud cheekbones. He was gorgeous as always, but he didn’t look the part of a _prince_ at the moment.

Jesse walked his fingers down from Hanzo’s shoulders to his chest, then grabbed two firm handfuls. Even though he’d seen it coming Hanzo still breathed in sharply, and he arched into the touch with all the neediness he wouldn’t let himself vocalize. Not bothering to slip his hands under the transparent lace, Jesse kneaded firmly. His thumbs rolled over Hanzo’s nipples, pressed down just right to send little shocks of pleasure up his spine.

Blood rushed to his dick so quickly it left him a bit light-headed. Even through his pants, Hanzo could feel the heavy pressure of Jesse’s cock between his ass cheeks, and it aroused him as much as the fondling did. Suddenly, he turned toward Jesse, tried to wrap his arms around him, but strong hands grabbed his shoulders and locked him in place.

“Want you _right here,_ ” Jesse demanded. “Where you can see how pretty you look when I’m takin’ you apart.” Hanzo’s eyes slid back to the reflection, as if he couldn’t stop himself.

And he did look pretty, _so_ pretty, when Jesse tilted his head down and bit into the pale column of his neck. Hanzo’s lips were swollen from the way he was biting them, swallowing down tiny noises Jesse would force from him properly later. His nipples were hard and clearly visible through the bra. His _cock,_ pretty and curved and leaking, was peaking out from the top of his thong.

One of Jesse’s hands slid down slowly, skirting the edge of the garter belt teasingly. He slid his fingers under the garter belt, pulled it out just far enough that it could _snap_ back against Hanzo’s skin hard enough to make him jump a little. Part of him wanted to tease Hanzo forever, but he was also getting a bit impatient.

Sliding his hand lower, Jesse pressed his palm to the underside of Hanzo’s cock. The answering whine was enough to have Jesse tilting his hips back hurriedly, undoing his belt and pants before his dick ended up actually strangled. They were both achingly hard.

“Did you prepare yourself for me?” Jesse asked, punctuating the question with both hands gripping Hanzo’s hips punishingly.

Like always, Hanzo seemed to find the embarrassing words too hard to say. But the way his hips were tilting back into Jesse’s cock, the flex of his ass and the silent parting of his lips, all answered loud and clear. “Good boy,” Jesse growled.

Before Hanzo could even gasp out a sound, Jesse pulled the string of his thong aside and shoved his cock home. It was slick, but not slick enough, especially considering Jesse’s size.

Grabbing the side of the mirror desperately, Hanzo turned to glare over his shoulder. “S-slow down!” He snapped, though he couldn’t hide the way his cock had twitched at the sudden burn.

“I’ll slow down if you keep your eyes on the _mirror._ ” Jesse grabbed Hanzo by his ponytail, forcing him to look back at himself. The way his pupils dilated was _obscene._

It was very, very hard for Jesse to keep control of himself. The sight of Hanzo’s back arching as he went to his tip-toes in an attempt to keep his balance was tempting enough, but being able to glance up at the mirror and see the curve of his chest and the way he stained the lacy thong with precome was better. Each long, slow slide of Jesse’s cock in and out of Hanzo had him drooling, made the view impossibly more tempting.

Fuck it, Hanzo liked the pain even better than Jesse did. He’d gone slow enough. Anyway, Jesse wasn’t one for moderation.

He thrust so hard that Hanzo nearly rocked headfirst into the mirror. He finally, finally cried out, loud and hoarse. “D-damn it, _Jesse!_ ” Grinning ferally, Jesse only locked eyes with Hanzo in the mirror and thrust harder.

There wasn’t much _teasing_ about the way Jesse fucked, when he got down to business. It wasn’t long before Hanzo couldn’t maintain eye contact, his eyes falling shut as his mouth opened wider and wider around gasping breaths. Each time Jesse fucked back into him, his breathing stuttered out fast and uneven.

“Wonder if I could choke you with my cock, just like this?” Jesse grunted out. And he might not’ve really given much thought to the words, but the way Hanzo clenched around him at the thought was so good he needed to remember that for later.

As turned on as Hanzo was, the thong was probably a goner. It clung to him, wet and shiny and undoubtedly stained. Peeks of pink skin showed through the places where the lace was thinner, tantalizing and teasing Jesse. He wanted to be kneeling in front of Hanzo, sucking him off through the lingerie, but that could wait for another time.

For now it was enough to cant his hips, drag his cock along Hanzo’s prostate, and watch the way his tongue lolled out of his mouth at the pleasure. _More_ than enough. He was already looking forward to the next set of lingerie he could buy his boyfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Teaser for day four: the prompt is Age difference/Daddy kink. Hope you guys are into that, ‘cause it’s already written B) By the way, thank you to all who gave me kudos/comments thus far! You guys rock and rly make me feel better about my writing.


	4. Age Difference/Daddy Kink

When Jesse was younger, he was a brat. A complete and utter brat. Ordinarily, he didn’t spare much thought for his past behaviour except to feel a bit embarrassed, but this latest weirdness with some of their old Overwatch machinery was bringing back quite a few memories.

“It ain’t _that_ weird,” Jesse insisted. Hanzo raised one eyebrow skeptically, but didn’t deign to answer. “I mean, don’t get me wrong, it’s pretty fucked up, but I’m still me!”

“I never said you were someone else,” Hanzo said smoothly. As if he hadn’t been casting furtive little glances at McCree all day.

A part of him got it-- it _was_ pretty weird that he was trapped in his lanky, new-to-Blackwatch body-- but there was a bigger part of him that was confused. Because Hanzo didn’t just look bemused, he also looked…

“Oh, you _like_ it,” Jesse purred. His voice was higher than usual, so he could actually make it sound demure for once.

Hanzo’s flushed cheeks gave him away, but he still tried to pass off his glare as unimpressed. “Like it? You look like a drowned rat. Did you not eat before you were twenty?”

“Aw darlin’, don’t be shy,” Jesse stood from the bed and walked to the chair Hanzo was sitting in, being sure to swing his skinny hips as he walked. “This body can handle a cock as well as the older one. There’s just less padding.” When he straddled Hanzo’s lap he could see his adam’s apple bob. “Sometimes I could see it through my belly when men fucked me.”

It was an embellishment, but it was clearly the right thing to say; Hanzo shifted in his seat, somewhere between stubborn and hopelessly turned on. “I suppose nothing could stop Jesse McCree from being a bit of a slut,” he said, looking up at Jesse through his dark eyelashes. As if it’d make the way he was getting hard less noticeable.

“Pretty sure I was worse then, actually,” said Jesse. “Hell, I even got one fella askin’ me to call him Daddy.”

If he hadn’t been sitting in Hanzo’s lap, he wouldn’t have noticed the way his cock twitched at the word. But he was, and the look on Hanzo’s face the moment before he ducked his head and drove his forehead into Jesse’s collarbone showed he knew it. Well, that was a secret Jesse hadn’t expected.

Even with all his years of being so shameless, there were some things that he still found a bit embarrassing. He insisted to himself that that was the _only_ reason he was blushing at the moment. “Hanzo,” he said, voice gone softer than it normally could. “Do you want me to call you Daddy?”

Slowly, as if Hanzo was afraid of Jesse pulling away, he nodded. Sucking in a breath, Jesse paused, because fuck it was cute when Hanzo was shy. “Look at me,” demanded Jesse, though it sounded too close to a plea for his tastes.

Cradling Hanzo’s cheeks in his palms, Jesse guided his face up. And oh, _yell yeah,_ that expression was fantastic. Glazed eyes and something a little desperate.

“Daddy, I ain’t ever seen a man as handsome as you,” Jesse drawled. “Though I gotta admit, it’s weird callin’ you ‘Daddy’ instead of ‘Pa.’”

“You are such a- a flatterer,” said Hanzo. Jesse smirked, because yeah, he was, but he was also gonna get exactly what he wanted. And at the moment, what he wanted was a kiss.

Their lips were clumsy for the first few seconds after they met. Jesse’s body _was_ weird, too narrow and lanky for him to feel as controlling as he usually did. When Hanzo’s hands gripped his hips and dragged him in for a long, slow grind (he was never as shy when his mouth was occupied), Jesse felt the power in his arms more acutely than usual.

Foreheads leaning together, they broke the kiss. “Damn, if I’d known you liked it this much I’d’ve done this sooner Daddy,” Jesse said, rocking his hips in time with Hanzo’s. His voice cracked on the last word, but it was fine, it fit with the fantasy, and when Hanzo’s hips bucked it jarred Jesse’s whole body.

Suddenly it felt a whole hell of a lot more important that they get out of their clothes. Jesse stood on unsteady feet to get his pants off, and Hanzo followed suit, grabbing lube from their bedside table on the way. Then he was pushing Jesse down on the bed, everything a flurry of motion and Hanzo easily manipulating Jesse’s limbs, showing him how he wanted him to lay.

Damn, but it was hot when Hanzo showed off his strength. He kneeled between Jesse’s legs, grabbed his wrists and held them to his sides. “Be still,” Hanzo ordered.

“Anythin’ you want, Daddy,” Jesse said. He had meant to sound cocky, but his voice wasn’t obeying him at all. His thin body trembled, cock long and hard and desperate. For once he wasn’t a big, soft weight for Hanzo to lay on, he was all sharp angles and awkward joints, but Hanzo didn’t seem to mind at all when he settled down for another kiss.

Jesse was so preoccupied with the feeling of Hanzo’s tongue pressing into his mouth that he missed the sound of the lube’s cap popping open. He certainly didn’t miss the first finger smearing slick around his hole, though. Moaning into Hanzo’s mouth, Jesse arched into the touch, trying to impale himself on Hanzo’s fingers.

But Hanzo, damn him, only smiled against Jesse’s lips and circled his fingertips smoothly around the place where Jesse really wanted them. He even slid the pads up to press to his perineum, leaving Jesse panting and desperate. But he wouldn’t put them _in._

“P-please, Daddy,” Jesse said, clinging to Hanzo’s shoulders. He felt the words like a shiver through Hanzo’s hands, but he didn’t stop. Clearly, Jesse was gonna have to break out the big guns if he was going to get what he wanted.

“Want your fingers in me,” he said, scratching his nails down Hanzo’s spine. “Want you to stretch me open nice ‘n wide for your cock, Daddy. Fuck me with your hand like you’re gonna-- _ah!_ ”

With a single, forceful thrust, Hanzo had two of his fingers inside McCree’s body. “Such filth is not appropriate for someone your age to say,” Hanzo growled.

“You-- _fuck, ahn,_ you love it.” Jesse’s voice was halfway wrecked already, and was it his imagination or was he more sensitive than usual? He couldn’t exactly do a detailed comparison with Hanzo’s fingers scissoring inside him exactly as he’d requested.

Kissing down McCree’s chest, Hanzo said, “Yes, I do.” The unexpected admission had Jesse smiling, the moment before Hanzo twisted his fingers and forced his mouth to fall open again.

He continued preparing Jesse long after it was necessary, even when Jesse grabbed two fistfulls of his hair and pulled him up. “Please,” Jesse begged. “Please, I ain’t gonna say anythin’ else dirty, just _please,_ fuck m-me already.”

“Who, exactly,” Hanzo said, shrugging off Jesse’s hands to press his mouth to one of his smooth, brown thighs. “Do you want to fuck you?”

The word came out as a long whine, drawn-out and sweeter than any sound Jesse had heard from himself in a long time. “ _Daddy._ ” Hanzo grinned, his beard scraping Jesse’s sensitive thighs, and pointedly did not start fucking Jesse.

Instead, he lowered his mouth and started licking at Jesse’s hole, making it even messier than it already was. As his tongue dipped into the puffy ring of muscle, Jesse realized he didn’t feel very inclined to protest. After all, his Daddy would give him what he wanted, eventually. Hanzo might have been better at teasing than Jesse was, but he definitely had a soft spot for begging at the moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, if you like my fics! And you have a tumblr! Why not reblog my announcement posts? girlyguro.tumblr.com/tagged/smutober B) Also IDK if I actually have to say this but if someone were to draw me a better banner I would actually sell my soul to them jsyk.


	5. Semi-Public Sex

The party had been Angela’s idea, something along the lines of “improving morale,” but two hours in Jesse was more frustrated than inspired. So he grabbed Hanzo’s arm, because god knew that man hated parties more than should’ve been possible, and he dragged him off to the bathroom. The fact that he didn’t question it until they actually arrived was proof of how badly Hanzo wanted out.

“Alright, darlin’,” Jesse said when they were finally alone in the (admittedly very clean) bathroom. “Let’s see if we can come up with some better entertainment than our dear Overwatch pals did.”

Hanzo, in his cobalt waistcoat and fancy-ass clothing that had been teasing Jesse all night, frowned. He looked the picture of innocence. “What do you mean? We are in a bathroom, there is not much to do in here.”

Smirking, Jesse leaned down and pressed his lips to Hanzo’s. The kiss was short and chaste, but Hanzo’s surprised gasp promised more. “I can think of a few things,” said McCree.

They were in a stall in thirty seconds flat, Jesse’s back hitting the plastic so hard it shook. The little lock on the stall door was nothing but a flimsy pretence at privacy, but with the hunger that had been growing in him all evening he didn’t care to find somewhere more appropriate. Hanzo looked fucking _delicious_ in formalwear.

Jesse’s hands in Hanzo’s hair properly ruined the slicked-back style, so that when he pulled back from the fevered kiss he was treated to the sight of Hanzo looking sex-mussed, his face red and lips swollen despite the impeccable clothing he wore. For a moment, Jesse had a mental image of sending Hanzo back out there, forcing him to pretend like he hadn’t been moments from being ravished in a bathroom.

“Jesse, if we want to do this, we must move quickly,” Hanzo murmured, snapping him out of his fantasizing. “I am not opposed, but someone could come in at any time.”

 _I am not opposed._ If Jesse had heard sweeter words in the past year, he would eat his hat. “You got it,” he said.

His hands weren’t exactly gentle when he went about untucking Hanzo’s shirt and getting his pants open. Hanzo wasn’t careful either, clumsily unbuttoning McCree’s dress shirt halfway before he lost interest and just started peppering Jesse’s hairy chest with kisses. Which was hot, yeah, but who was slowing down now?

Grabbing Hanzo by the back of his shirt mostly to feel the tight cloth threaten to pop the buttons off, Jesse pulled him back. “On your knees,” he ordered. Hanzo’s pupils dilated like a cat with a toy, predictable as always.

Those black dress pants hit the cheap linoleum in seconds, mechanical knees whirring quietly. Hanzo simply nuzzled the noticeable tent in McCree’s pants for a few moments, but when McCree slipped his hands into Hanzo’s hair and scratched along his scalp he got to moving properly. Jesse’s cock was already so heavy with blood that, when Hanzo tugged his pants down, it fell out to hit Hanzo’s cheek with a meaty slap.

“No underwear?” Hanzo said, somewhere between amused and annoyed. “Really?”

“Angel, if I’d been wearin’ underwear my dick would’a been strangled already.” Jesse traced Hanzo’s bottom lip with his thumb, smiling slightly. “You’re hot as hell tonight.”

Eyes sliding to the side slightly (he never could maintain eye contact when he was embarrassed, how cute), Hanzo batted away Jesse’s hand. “You are a suck up, Jesse McCree.”

“You’re the-- _ahh, fuck._ ” Of course Hanzo chose that moment to lick the head of Jesse’s cock, smearing saliva over it and making the glide of his lips over the skin even smoother. “You’re the- the suck up, _damn._ And you’re good at it too.”

A smiled curved Hanzo’s lips. It was the sort of soft, gentle thing Jesse didn’t get to see too often, and it didn’t last long this time either; smiling was kind of hard to do while sucking cock. He didn’t slide down very far, but his hollowed cheeks created a delicious tightness that had Jesse wanting to thrust into his mouth.

Just when they were getting to the good part, the door opened with a loud _banging_ sound that had Hanzo and McCree both jumping. Laughter flooded into the room, huge and booming. _Reinhardt._

He was talking to someone else, Jesse realized. _Two_ people had just walked in, and his hands were clamped down on Hanzo’s hair, refusing to allow him to back up. Reinhardt was drunk as hell, but no amount of alcohol could hide what Hanzo was doing. On his knees, in a public bathroom. Jesse’s cock was throbbing.

Evidently Hanzo could feel Jesse’s cock twitching, because he shot a glare up at him. Not that it was any kind of deterrent. Those dark eyelashes, plump lips and high cheekbones… Hanzo never looked better than when he was sucking Jesse’s dick.

“Reinhardt, if I let you at my turrets they’d be nothing but scrap in a minute!” Torbjörn said, laughing along with his larger friend. And that was kind of perfect, because McCree had never liked Torbjörn much, so if he could prank the asshole and get what he wanted at the same time, then all the better.

With the sounds of conversation still going, Jesse slowly guided Hanzo’s head further down his cock. Alarm flashed in Hanzo’s dark eyes, but his hands on Jesse’s thighs only gave a halfhearted push. He wasn’t really going to fight this, not when Jesse could already tell that Hanzo was as into this as he was.

At the worst possible moment, Jesse’s cock hit the back of Hanzo’s throat, and a quiet gagging sound filled the sudden lull in the bathroom. “What was that?” Reinhardt asked as Hanzo swallowed frantically and Jesse shook in his boots. It was almost too much.

“Ah, I’m sure it is nothing! Come on, you know how our angel of mercy gets when she thinks we’re trying to shirk our responsibilities.” Thank god Torbjörn couldn’t keep his voice low, because halfway through Jesse slid into the tight, tight heat of Hanzo’s throat, and a low moan forced its way out of his mouth.

As soon as the door closed again, Jesse let go of Hanzo’s head. He pulled off and started coughing, spit dripping down his chin and ruining his trimmed beard. Hanzo looked so perfect, messy and teary and ruined, that McCree couldn’t help himself.

Cupping Hanzo’s cheeks in his palms to angle his face just right, McCree came all over Hanzo’s face. Milky white dripped over his lips, into his gaping mouth. _Gorgeous._

“M-Mcree!” Hanzo said, sounding indignant. “I-- you cannot just-- there is a party going on right now!”

Adorable as Hanzo’s sputtering was, Jesse loved the way he fell silent when Jesse leaned back against the plastic wall and lifted one foot to press against his dick more. “I can, and I’m gonna,” Jesse drawled. “You know you look best when you’re all slutty.”

Red so bright it was almost glowing colored the tips of Hanzo’s ears, but he didn’t argue. And when Jesse started grinding his immaculate shoe down with just enough pressure, Hanzo rolled his lips into the feeling. Yeah, he _was_ a slut for his cowboy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For tumblr user meownnaise!! This way Reinhardt will get to show up for two fills this month, though he’s going to be a bit more of an active participant the second time around (ewe) I hope you enjoy!


	6. Foot Fetish

Hanzo’s metal feet were impossibly dainty. They didn’t give like flesh would, instead providing a solid, unyielding surface, and they were full of sharp edges that could pinch if they weren’t careful.

He _loved_ Hanzo’s feet.

“I have to wonder if you are a painslut,” Hanzo said, clicking the last _T_ in a way that sounded perfectly mocking. “That does not look the least bit comfortable.”

It wasn’t, but explaining why he liked it anyway was a bit too difficult at the moment. Jesse was kneeling at Hanzo’s feet, hands cuffed behind his back. He’d been given strict orders not to move his hips, but he was pretty sure it was only a matter of time before he’d disobey. “Darlin’, I’ll b-be a slut if it means, _nngh, shit,_ that you’ll g-give me _more._ ”

“You know I will,” said Hanzo. Smooth steel slid up and down McCree’s thick cock, gliding gently thanks to the lube they’d used. Despite what Hanzo said, he hadn’t put down enough pressure to hurt yet.

The spaces between the joints in Hanzo’s feet were soft silicone, and he knew how to catch every ridge of the arch against McCree’s cock in the best possible way. He was still only using one foot, which was driving McCree up the fucking wall, but the increase of pressure that sandwiched his cock between his soft belly and Hanzo’s heated metal was nice.

Leaning back a bit, Jesse did his best puppy-dog pleading gaze. “C’mon darlin’, can I h-have both now?” Hanzo bit his lip, gazing at Jesse contemplatively, then nodded.

“As much as I love watching you squirm, we wouldn’t want to hurt those knees of yours, would we? After all, they are so _soft_.” Hanzo punctuated the last word by bringing his other foot up, sliding it beside the one already in place.

With a breathless laugh, Jesse dropped his head. There was no way he could keep his hips still if he stared at Hanzo’s face while they did this. “Don’t act like y’all don’t, _hnn,_ get joint aches too,” McCree said, fighting to keep his voice from wavering too much. “You’re older’n m-me.”

“Yes,” Hanzo said, tilting his ankles to more firmly press his feet against Jesse. “But my knees are not so soft.” The joke would have startled a laugh out of Jesse, if the point of a mechanical toe hadn’t dug in just below his head, sending a hot spark of pain up his spine.

Panting hard, Jesse put everything he had into keeping himself _still._ His hands were fisted behind his back, nails digging into old callouses. If only Hanzo would speed up, then maybe Jesse wouldn’t be so tempted to move. As it was, it’d take _ages_ for him to come.

“Always so greedy,” said Hanzo. “My gunslinger. Did I not just give you what you wanted?”

And Hanzo knew the answer, of course he did, so Jesse bit his tongue to keep himself from saying something incriminating. His thighs were hard with taut muscle, his cock twitched in the loose grip Hanzo’s feet had on him. “If only you could come on command,” Hanzo sighed. “This would be so much easier.”

 _There_ was a hot thought. Jesse groaned, long and loud, but he kept his hips dutifully still as Hanzo rubbed his feet up and down. They continued like that for what was probably only a minute but felt a hell of a lot longer, and then Hanzo bit his lip and drew in a breath. “Very well. You may move now.”

Abruptly, Jesse couldn’t hold himself back. He barked his hipbone on Hanzo’s unforgiving ankle and couldn’t care less, didn’t bother to slow his hips. The angle was awkward and his thighs burned with exertion but his hips pistoned so hard that Hanzo had to grab the edge of the bed to keep himself stable, and that was a victory in and of itself.

His cock was drooling precome all over Hanzo’s feet. The metal was wet and shinier than usual and so weirdly graceful, despite the force Hanzo could exert, and it was so. Damn. _Hot._

Considering the relentless pace he set, it was no surprise that McCree didn’t last long. Thick ropes of come coated Hanzo’s shins and feet, clinging to the thin gaps in the metal and following the gentle curves. Jesse trembled with the force of it, pleasure forcing his eyes shut and his spine into an arch.

Eyes dark with lust, Hanzo watched every second of McCree’s orgasm, stroking him through it with his sloppy feet. “That is always such a treat to see,” he said. “You come apart so beautifully.”

“Sh-shucks,” Jesse said, smiling even more lopsidedly than normal. “If I didn’t know better I’d’ve thought you were in love with me.”

“Of course I am,” Hanzo replied. He somehow managed to roll his eyes and look achingly fond at the same time. “As you are in love with me. Now get up here, I want to feel you. You have no idea how difficult it is to watch you without touching myself.”

“Think I’ve got an idea,” Jesse said. He was blushing, a dark red through his sun-kissed skin, but he still did as Hanzo said. Damn, his knees _were_ sore.

Hands that were much more gentle than his feet steadied Jesse’s hips. He straddled Hanzo in a movement that was only marginally less smooth than normal, then nuzzled at his boyfriend’s cheek affectionately. “How do you want me?” He asked, a rumble in his voice that hadn’t quite been there before.

Humming softly, Hanzo’s lips skimmed along the line of Jesse’s jaw. “Well, seeing as how you had the foresight to prepare yourself before,” Jesse squirmed a bit at that, because somehow it was always a little bit embarrassing. “I think it would be nice if the cowboy rode _me_ for a change.”

Jesse leaned his forehead against Hanzo’s, smiling softly. “You got it, partner. Hey, wanna see if you can get me to come again?”

Carefully undoing the cuffs around Jesse’s wrists, Hanzo smirked. “I _know_ that I can make you come again. The question is only how long it will take.”

Once upon a time, that confidence had grated on Jesse. Now, however, he knew that it wasn’t just an empty promise. Already, he could feel his cock stirring with the beginnings of renewed interest. Looping his newly freed arms around Hanzo’s neck, Jesse kissed him softly. “Sure you don’t wanna fuck me raw right now?”

“Waiting will be more than worth it,” Hanzo said, his lips brushing Jesse’s with every consonant. “Besides, I think you will find my interest will not wane.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For papercranes! Thank you for the request friend, this was super fun to write!! I’m not sure if you meant for Hanzo to have his canon feet or fanon, but?? Hopefully you’ll enjoy regardless!


	7. Sounding

The metal was cold against the tip of Jesse’s cock. Hanzo watched his face attentively, making sure that Jesse was calm and okay with this. They’d both done more than enough research, but it was still new, and a little bit risky.

He was still soft, but if Hanzo kept teasing he wouldn’t be for long. “C’mon sugar, I ain’t made of glass,” said Jesse. He would’ve pouted for effect, but it was kind of hard to pout with your boyfriend’s hand on your dick.

“No,” Hanzo replied. “You are infinitely more breakable.” Before Jesse could protest, he slid the tip of the metal rod _in,_ and Jesse was left gasping.

“Ch-cheater,” he growled, hands clenching on Hanzo’s biceps.

Pointedly ignoring his pathetic attempts at taking back some control, Hanzo pushed the rod deeper, slowly stretching him. It was different from being fucked, somehow giving him a sense of _fullness_ that even the biggest dildos didn’t. It wasn’t even halfway in, and already Jesse was starting to feel impatient with the slow pace.

A gentle hand on his hip steadied him, and he realized he’d begun shifting in an attempt to alleviate some of the discomfort. “McCree, be still,” Hanzo said. No, that was _definitely_ an order. _Hello, dom voice._

“Yes sir,” Jesse drawled, trying to lighten the mood a bit. But his voice cracked halfway through, because Hanzo didn’t wait for him to be done before moving again, the jerk.

They were silent (except for Jesse’s deepening breathing) for a while, but when Jesse was starting to wonder if there was _any_ deeper the rod could go, Hanzo said, “Spread your legs.” Jesse was tempted to point out that they were already spread, but the confidence in Hanzo’s voice sent a shiver up his spine that had him instinctively obeying.

Carefully, Hanzo slipped one hand beneath Jesse’s dick to press against his perineum. For a moment it just felt kind of nice, but then his fingers shifted and-- “ _Fuck,_ you can do that?”

Smirking all self-satisfied, Hanzo nodded. “The sound is quite deep inside your body, isn’t it?” He tapped the small section of exposed metal at the tip of Jesse’s dick next, sending a vibration down the length of it that left him _whining._

Jesse was hard in minutes, with Hanzo teasing at the sound like that. He shifted it up and down, fucking Jesse and leaving him with a pleasant burning sensation in his hips. As different as it was, Jesse _loved_ it, and he loved it even more when the blood filling his cock made the sound an even tighter fit than before.

“We should have done this sooner,” Hanzo said softly. Jesse looked up in surprise, away from where he’d been staring at Hanzo playing with his cock. Hanzo’s brow was furrowed in concentration, but he had a small, unconscious smile on his face, and Jesse caught himself almost rocking his hips again.

“C-can’t take much more,” he warned, rubbing his palms up and down Hanzo’s thighs. He wouldn’t jerk him off just yet, he’d promised to wait until Hanzo took the sound out, but it was a very tempting thought. “Gotta, ngh, take it out before I come.”

“I am aware,” Hanzo said. He was licking his lips, staring as intensely between Jesse’s legs as Jesse had been. “Which is why you will not come until I say so.”

“ _Shit._ ” McCree could do it, but his balls already felt hot and swollen. He wanted to come so _badly._ “Whatever you say darlin’, but I sure do hope y-you’ll be done soon.”

Fingernail tapping against the end of the rod again, Hanzo said, “If I do not decide to be done soon, I will come untouched again, and you will tease me for _months._ ”

McCree’s laugh was shaky but genuine, mostly because it was true. Hanzo was insanely receptive, even when he was domming, and Jesse never got tired of it. He could see how it might be a problem at the moment, however; what with the whole metal-in-his-dick thing.

After only a minute, Hanzo began pulling the sound out. It felt like he moved even slower taking it out than he did in the beginning, but Jesse could handle it. He _could._ It didn’t matter if his hands were shaking, if his eyesight was blurry with frustrated tears. He could hold on until Hanzo said--

_”Let go.”_

With a cry that was very like a sob, Jesse obeyed. Come coated the metal, dripped all over his own thighs and Hanzo’s both. His spine arched, hips finally bucking like they’d wanted to as pleasure left his vision white for a moment. _Fuck,_ that was one of the best orgasms he’d had in a while.

Hanzo set the sound aside to be cleaned later and peeled Jesse’s clenched hands off of his thighs, then kissed the palms softly. “My love, you were wonderful, but may I--”

Pulling his hands out of Hanzo’s grip, Jesse said. “You can have anything you want darlin’.” His voice was low and hoarse with all the tension in his body gone loose, and Hanzo shivered at the sound almost as much as he did when Jesse cupped his leaking cock.

“I-in that case,” Hanzo took a deep breath, then that delicious, confident smirk made a reappearance. “Touch me like you _mean it,_ Jesse.”

There was an order McCree had _no_ problems following. He wrapped one hand around Hanzo’s cock, jerked him off with that twist of his wrist that drove Hanzo crazy. His free hand buried itself in Hanzo’s hair, holding him still for kiss after kiss.

Small, quiet grunts rose in Hanzo’s throat, getting progressively longer the more Jesse touched him. “Darlin’, you took such good care of me,” Jesse said, his breath puffing over Hanzo’s lips. “Now it’s my turn to take care of you.”

“That was the-- _ahh!_ ” Jesse surprised Hanzo by releasing his hair in favor of teasing his chest. Payback was sweet, and even sweeter for the way it only took seconds after that for Hanzo to come.

When his breathing finally calmed, Hanzo glared at Jesse. “I thought I was meant to be the one in charge today,” he said, making absolutely no move to get up and get the tissues.

“Weren’t you?” Jesse asked, smiling cheekily even as he tried to stand. Fuck, okay, his hips were still weird and tingly and not quite right. He loved it. “I mean, last I checked I was the one gettin’ metal shoved in unusual places.”

An indignant huff came from behind McCree as he retrieved the box. _Cute._ “Next time, you will not get off so lightly,” Hanzo warned. Okay, that was cute _and_ hot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Sorry for the long delay in writing this, my health decided to take a long and unfortunate vacation. I'm well enough to write again, though, and hopefully I'll be able to finish the month strong!
> 
> In other news, does anyone else have that one kink that they’ve considered writing 5,000 times but never actually gotten around to? Anyone? Because for me that was sounding, which made this fill _super_ satisfying. I know it’s one of my weirder kinks and probably won’t be super popular, but I’m glad I wrote it anyway \o/ 


	8. Cum Inflation

For the past hour, Hanzo had been shifting uncomfortably in his seat. The meeting was supposed to be brief, but both he and McCree knew they often ran long, and that was most of why McCree had planned things the way he had.

It had started as a joke, McCree claiming that he could probably find a way to come even more than he usually did. But Hanzo had seemed _intrigued_ enough that he actually looked into it. Still, he hadn’t expected the supplements he’d pestered out of Angela to be particularly effective.

Except that they _had_ been effective, and when Jesse and Hanzo had finished up what was meant to be a quickie before the briefing Jesse had noticed that Hanzo’s stomach looked a bit rounder than usual. His eyes had gone wide, and he’d lightly touched the bump before Hanzo could get dressed. They’d locked eyes, and probably thought the same thing at the same time, because all at once Hanzo was blushing bright red and Jesse was reaching for their drawer of toys.

Miraculously, Hanzo had sat for over an hour with a plug up his ass, and as far as Jesse could tell he was still mostly calm. The tips of his ears were pink, though, and Jesse found himself wondering if his come was warm inside Hanzo. Shit, if he wasn’t careful _he’d_ be the one popping a boner.

“That’ll be all,” Winston said brightly. Hanzo was on his feet in seconds, walking slightly bowlegged from the room. Jesse didn’t bother to hide his snicker.

He took his sweet time walking out of the conference room, but when he exited the doors Hanzo wasn’t there. Suddenly, it seemed a lot more important that he get to his room as fast as possible. He could vividly imagine Hanzo taking out the plug, fingering himself until the come leaked out in fat globs, and well, there went any hope of not getting hard.

Then his door was sliding open, revealing Hanzo sitting on his bed. Undressed, and… stroking his own stomach? _Oh._ Okay, Jesse could _work with this._

“Darlin’,” Jesse drawled, making Hanzo’s eyes snap up. He hadn’t even noticed the door open, he’d been so distracted. “What’re you doin’ there? You know you can get _more,_ all you gotta do is ask.”

Bright red flushed Hanzo’s cheeks, but he didn’t look away from Jesse. His mouth opened and closed, wordless, but his eyes were begging plenty. Let it not be said that Jesse McCree wasn’t merciful (or impatient). “Alright, sweetheart, you wait right there. You’ll get your treat in a sec.”

His clothes were off in a minute flat, and then he was joining Hanzo on the bed, grabbing his hips and guiding him to straddle Jesse as he laid back. “Y’know, if I stay on this pill we can do this whenever you want,” he said, pressing a gentle palm to Hanzo’s belly. “I’ll fill you up before every mission, plug you so it can’t come out, and I’ll be able to fuck you whenever you want.”

Whimpering, Hanzo leaned down to kiss Jesse hard. There was a feverish kind of desperation there, something that reminded Jesse just how long Hanzo had been teased already. Now wasn’t the time for fantasizing.

Jesse stroked over Hanzo’s ass, palming his muscular cheeks before reaching between them. He held the end of the plug firmly, not above twisting it just a bit before he started pulling it out. It was just too much fun to watch Hanzo squirm on top of him and pant into his mouth.

The plug came out with a quiet _pop,_ and Jesse immediately replaced it with his fingers. “Don’t wanna let you leak,” he explained. “Gotta leave your belly nice ‘n round.”

A thin whine rose in Hanzo’s voice, desperate and weak. He muffled it against Jesse’s throat, bit into the skin hard enough to leave marks, but there was no hiding the fact that Hanzo was _loving_ this. Which Jesse had absolutely no problems with.

Come and leftover lube were still slicking Hanzo’s hole, so it wasn’t like Jesse needed to prepare him at all, but he still spent a bit fingering him. Obscene squishing noises filled the air, loud and wet and wonderful. “Jesse, hurry,” Hanzo said, biting into his shoulder.

“Whatever you want, sugar.” Pulling his fingers out, Jesse steadied his cock with one hand and was about to guide Hanzo down with the other, when suddenly Hanzo sat up and bore down with his hips all at once. “ _Fuck!_ ”

Hanzo’s usual cocky smirk was somewhat ruined by the dazed, happy look in his eyes, but he made a valiant attempt at it anyway. “You were not, nnh, hurrying fast enough.”

“I’ll show you _fast,_ ” growled Jesse. And then he blinked and blushed, because fuck did that come out wrong, but he’d issued the challenge and now he had to live up to it.

Right from the beginning, Jesse fucked Hanzo hard. His hips pistoned up into him hard enough to make his tits bounce a bit, and the view was enough to make Jesse forget about his embarrassment. Each time Jesse bottomed out deep inside him Hanzo’s cock bobbed, cute and hard between his legs. Slapping sounds filled the air, almost as nice to listen to as the fingering had been.

Despite what Jesse’d said, his thrusts did allow some come to slip out, leaving his thighs and pubes sticky and wet. It coated his cock like the best kind of lube, though, and with all the effort he was putting into filling Hanzo up again he didn’t particularly mind. Hanzo seemed not to care either, though it was a bit hard to tell with his eyes rolling back on the hardest thrusts and his thighs shaking as he tried to keep up with McCree.

After their earlier round, it took Jesse a bit longer to come. That was perfectly fine by him; it gave him minutes longer to stare at Hanzo’s blissed-out expression and the perfect, smooth bump of his stomach. Soon, that bump would be a whole lot bigger, hopefully.

When he did, finally, feel himself teetering on the edge, Jesse grabbed Hanzo’s shoulders and kissed him again. It was fierce and messy as their fucking was, driven by the need to fill Hanzo up again as quickly as possible. And then his cock was pulsing in long, sweet bursts, his orgasm stretched out and warm and _good._

Warm come poured into Hanzo, more than replacing what had leaked out. The kiss was little more than a clash of teeth, Hanzo’s whimpering moans ruining what little coordination he’d had left. His hands were fisted in the bedsheets, his artificial toes as curled as they could go.

Panting hard, Jesse nudged at Hanzo’s shoulder. His cock was rapidly softening, and he had to act _fast._ As wound up as he was, Hanzo went along with it, following his lead until--

McCree grabbed the plug from the bed and slid it home. _Hard._ Hanzo’s puffy rim had already taken so much punishment that he nearly howled at the feeling, but it still left him coming, helplessly clinging to Jesse as wave after wave of pleasure rocked him. Next to the amount filling Hanzo, the creamy mess on Jesse’s stomach looked rather small and cute.

They lay together until the sweat and come clinging to them got too gross to ignore, and then Jesse sat up almost reluctantly. He lay Hanzo on the bed with gentle hands, knowing that his legs would likely be a little shaky after a performance like that. When he went to get a cloth to wipe them both down with, however, he couldn’t resist one parting joke.

“So, about me leavin’ you full of my come all the time…” Jesse glanced over his shoulder, intending to wiggle his eyebrows suggestively.

Instead he felt his face go slack at the sight of Hanzo on their disheveled sheets, both hands cradling his round, taut stomach. He was still blushing, of course, but this time he managed that half-exasperated look Jesse knew and loved. “As pleasant as this feels,” he said. “I do not think it would be practical in battle.”

“You…” Jesse swallowed hard, and now he could feel his own cheeks flaming. “You look like you’re _pregnant._ ”

Hands spasming around his belly, Hanzo’s eyes widened. “Th-that is,” he shook his head sharply. “Go get a towel, we are disgusting.”

As hard as it was for Jesse to tear his eyes away, he knew it’d be worth it. Once they were clean, he could cuddle up in bed with Hanzo again, and then he could feel that round warmth pressed against his softer body. If he’d been younger, his cock would’ve been twitching already.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an unabashed present for raphar11e (same username on ao3 and tumblr). She’s a kickass beta and writes great video game fanfic on her own, so she definitely deserves the present.
> 
> It's also my second post of the day to make up for my extended absence. Hopefully, y'all will be happy enough with this not to hold a grudge :"")


	9. Aftercare

Jesse was always a little fuzzy and more than a little out of it, when Hanzo managed to get him actually into subspace. It was rare, but they’d done it enough times that Hanzo knew how to handle it. Jesse relaxed into his arms, sipping absently at the cold water when Hanzo held the glass to his lips.

“You were so good,” he murmured, nosing at the side of Jesse’s head. Normally, Hanzo would be complaining about the sweat matting Jesse’s hair, or the way their chests were sticking together. Now, he was all sweet words. “ _So_ good. Jesse, love, can you sit up?”

The request was as gentle and soothing as the rest of it. If Jesse could actually remember aftercare well, he’d ask Hanzo to talk like that all the time. As it was, he hummed sleepily, a low, rumbling sound. His muscles still didn’t want to cooperate, but he still managed to get upright enough for Hanzo to slip away from him.

Careful hands ghosted along Jesse’s ribs, and then Hanzo was moving to see his back. It was a mess of bruises, all across the meat of his shoulders. The ache was wonderful, but so distracting.

“There you go,” Hanzo said. “You can stay relaxed, Jesse. I am right here. You are so good, keeping calm like this.”

A piece of Jesse wanted to ask where else Hanzo would be, and why Hanzo thought he’d be anything but calm. Deep down, he knew that once upon a time he’d been snarling and feral after a scene. Now, though, the knowledge and the anger were both buried under what felt like a ton of feathers. Soft, but still heavy as hell.

Quiet sounds came from behind Jesse, but he couldn’t focus on them. The whole world had narrowed down to the throbbing in his back, and Hanzo’s calm, low voice. A sudden shock went through him when Hanzo’s hand touched his tender skin, but that was okay. Hanzo was safe.

“I am putting salve on your back. You took so many blows, love, do you remember?”

He did remember, and pride was a soft, yellow light on the edges of his vision. He couldn’t have responded if he’d tried, since he was pretty sure his tongue was lolling out of his mouth and any words would’ve come out slurring. But he could hum again, let Hanzo know he heard.

Salve seeped into his skin under Hanzo’s practiced fingers. The small, circular motions managed to be thorough without hurting the lash marks any more than was necessary. Jesse tried to lean back into the feeling, but a firm hand on his shoulder stopped him.

“Careful, love. I need to be careful, just a few moments longer. I know you can keep sitting up for me, you have been such a good boy thus far.”

Familiar, formal phrasing was as nice as the endearment Hanzo kept using. If only he’d been more inclined to use it all the time; then again, maybe it would’ve been less special then. Jesse sighed heavily, but obediently stayed still, save for the shaking in his hands, when he let his eyes open just the slightest bit to look down at them.

Sure enough, Hanzo was finished almost immediately. Or was it longer? Time seemed weird and fluid, not the harsh, solid thing Jesse was used to. He didn’t particularly care, though, when Hanzo sat back down beside him and hugged him again.

They breathed together, Jesse trying to sync up to the steady rise and fall of Hanzo’s chest. He was surprised at how ragged his breathing was, but it wasn’t too hard to get it back under control. Not when Hanzo was petting him, carefully carding his fingers through Jesse’s stiff hair.

“More water,” Hanzo said, leaning away slowly. He pushed the glass to Jesse’s lips, a single drop spilling out before McCree opened his mouth. It was sweet, and perfect as the salve had been.

McCree’s breath hitched as Hanzo set the glass down and began petting him again. It was like he was some huge, tired dog, and Hanzo was trying to lull him. The more time passed, though, the more the fuzz lifted from McCree’s mind.

“Are you with me?” Hanzo asked, muffling his words into McCree’s messy beard. Jesse tried to say _yes, of course I am,_ but it was still garbled.

Chuckling, Hanzo hooked his hands under Jesse’s arms and helped him stand on wobbly feet. They made it to the bed, barely. If it wasn’t for Hanzo’s ridiculously strong arms, they’d probably have to think through scenes more thoroughly, to allow for a seamless transition.

Remembering exactly what those arms were capable of sent a shiver through Jesse’s spine, one that Hanzo was sure to notice, but they were both exhausted. Jesse could sweet talk Hanzo with how much he loved his muscles later.

Soft, cotton sheets were as nice on McCree’s bare skin as Hanzo’s touches. They were just as familiar, too, worn from years of the two of them sharing a bed. Sleep pulled at Jesse, almost as insistent as the heady weight of subspace had been. “There you go,” Hanzo said, a smile in his voice. “It is safe, Jesse. No need to stay awake.”

But Jesse had something to say, and he’d be damned if he let sleep keep him from saying it. Carefully forcing his mouth to cooperate, Jesse said, “Sweetheart, that was fuckin’ _awesome._ ”

Surprise made Hanzo pause for a moment, and Jesse’s eyes opened again, the slightest slit, just to see the quirk of Hanzo’s eyebrows. So cute. “Of course, I knew what I was doing,” he said. His tone was so warm, though, something reserved only for Jesse.

With his whole body so comfortable and sated, Jesse couldn’t fight sleep much longer. SO he didn’t try, instead turning into Hanzo’s smaller body. He nuzzled at Hanzo’s cheek, or maybe his shoulder, he didn’t really know or care anymore. Hell, it could’ve been his smooth, plush chest-- the man waxed _everywhere,_ Jesse just couldn’t understand it.

For now, he didn’t need to understand. He could just rest, safe with Hanzo and the knowledge that the bruises across his back would be a delicious secret between the two of them until they faded. There was no shame-faced hiding, not with Hanzo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BARELY MADE IT IN TIME!! But I did it, and after posting an angsty Hanzo oneshot today too. Man, I'm tired but satisfied. Even though this one's only nsfw-ish, given the prompt (hopefully the fluff will make up for lack of smut).
> 
> Friendly reminder that you can still send in suggestions, by the way! Can't guarantee I'll get to them all, of course, but I'll tell you yes or no asap so you won't be waiting around forever. Casual prompts can go to my tumblr as well!


	10. Threesome

It took more than a little persuading and more than a lotta balls to pull it off, but McCree had been determined. And oh, any amount of embarrassment was more than worth it for the sight in front of him now.

Hanzo straddled Reinhardt’s lap, his thighs spread so wide they trembled with the stretch. He had his back pressed to Reinhardt’s chest, which gave McCree the _best_ damn view he’d ever seen. He said as much, but Hanzo growled at him over it, so for the moment he was holding his tongue.

Not that that was any kinda sacrifice. With Jesse’s mouth shut for once, he could hear Hanzo just as well as he could see him. And those _sounds._ Normally, it took a long time before Hanzo would start moaning the way he was now, but all Reinhardt had done so far was _finger him._ Jesse couldn’t imagine how he’d sound with that huge cock inside him.

Reinhardt did _something_ with Hanzo’s ass that sent his chest heaving. “Please, please, _please,_ ” he gasped. Shit, yeah, hearing the crack in Hanzo’s voice was definitely worth it.

“Patience, liebling,” Reinhardt said. “You want to give your lover a good show, yes?”

The high, thin whimper was apparently enough of an answer for Reinhardt. He settled his free hand on Hanzo’s hips, guiding them to give Jesse a better view. He had three fingers buried to the knuckle, spreading the pouty hole so wide Jesse could see Hanzo’s inviting, red insides.

“Feels like velvet,” Reinhardt purred. “Your lover takes good care of you, doesn’t he?”

Jesse’s mouth went so dry he wasn’t sure he _could_ speak. He and Hanzo were both blushing, but with Hanzo utterly naked they could clearly see the way it spread all the way down to his chest. His lovely, full chest.

Suddenly, Reinhardt pulled his fingers out. Hanzo gasped, and then rocked back, almost frantic. Reinhardt’s chuckle shook his whole frame, even though Hanzo wasn’t exactly _slight._ “Do you see how desperate he is? Maybe you have been _too_ gentle with him, hmm?”

Cradling Hanzo’s ribs in hands that made him look delicate, Reinhardt pushed him downwards. In a single, smooth movement, Hanzo was impaled on his dick. A keening noise rose in his throat, as though the cock inside him left no room for air, and Jesse couldn’t tear his eyes away.

For a long moment, Reinhardt stayed still inside Hanzo. He needed to, probably, considering the wonderful heat Jesse knew he was feeling. Jesse’s fingers twitched, wanting to _touch._

Nothing could seem to escape Reinhardt’s notice, at the moment. He peered over the top of Hanzo’s head, his eye shrewd and entirely too composed. “Strip, Jesse,” he said. It was obviously an order, though his voice was still gentle.

Firmly ignoring the slight tremor in his hands, Jesse complied, unbuttoning his shirt slowly. Hanzo was calming down, slightly, and his eyes had locked on Jesse’s chest. As his thick chest hair and soft pecs were revealed, Hanzo licked his lips invitingly.

“Don’t worry,” Reinhardt said. “You will both get what you want soon. But first…” And then he pulled back, and thrust so hard Hanzo’s eyes _rolled,_ and Jesse _saw his cock move._

The bulge in Hanzo’s stomach was slight, but it was definitely there beneath his abs. And it moved in time with Reinhardt’s languidly rolling hips, so there was no doubt what it was. “Shit,” Jesse breathed, and once he’d found his voice again he couldn’t stop it. “You look so good, Hanzo, so fuckin’ sweet taking his cock.”

“Sh-sh-shut _up,_ ” Hanzo growled. Or _tried_ to growl, considering the number of times it got stuck in his throat. “I feel t-too f-f-full, Rein--”

“You’re doing well,” Reinhardt interrupted, peppering small kisses along Hanzo’s shoulders. “Jesse, come here. Don’t touch him yet.”

He obeyed without thinking, unbuttoning his pants and yanking them off on the way. Both of Hanzo’s hands were clenched on Reinhardt’s thick, strong thighs, slipping in the sweat. Jesse crawled onto the bed, hands hovering a bare inch off of Hanzo’s chest. He was so _hard._

As if he’d read McCree’s mind, Reinhardt’s hands moved to cup Hanzo’s tits. He could hold them better than McCree, barely any of the firm flesh escaping from his grip. Hanzo whined and writhed, that sensitivity that Jesse loved driving him crazy.

 _Finally,_ Reinhardt said, “Use your fingers to fill his mouth.” Jesse swallowed hard and wished the order had been different, but he could definitely work with this.

Using his metal hand, Jesse slid his index and middle fingers in. Hanzo’s mouth lolled open, at first, but it didn’t take him long to get the memo. Then his hooded eyes were locking on McCree through his eyelashes, and his thin lips were wrapping around his fingers, and he started sucking.

Hanzo’s lips were swollen, bitten red and luscious. His cheekbones looked even more pronounced than usual when he hollowed his cheeks-- he didn’t exactly look _dignified,_ though. It was hard to look all princely with a cock up his ass. Still, he was…

“So pretty,” Jesse said, breathless. Hanzo’s eyes went wide for a moment, before Reinhardt thrust again and his head fell back onto his shoulder.

“That he is,” Reinhardt agreed. One of his hands slipped down to worm its way between himself and Hanzo, but before Jesse could ask why (or grope Hanzo’s chest himself) Reinhardt was speaking again. “Touch his stomach, Jesse.”

 _Fuck._ Jesse could still see the way his stomach moved, and he could only imagine what it’d be like to _feel_ that against his hand. His cock twitched a bit just thinking about it.

Still, he’d signed up for this. Jesse placed his human hand exactly where Reinhardt had told him, barely putting down any pressure. He half wished he’d used his prosthetic instead, since it wasn’t as sensitive. This was almost _torturous._ But then Hanzo rolled his hips in a way that left his belly pressed more firmly to McCree’s hand, and he _moaned,_ lips going loose around Jesse’s fingers.

Okay, this was more than worth it. Jesse and Reinhardt exchanged grins over Hanzo’s shoulder, and Jesse’s was more than a bit feral.

With Hanzo’s mouth all slack, Jesse could easily spread his fingers, pressing them down against Hanzo’s tongue to stroke. He was careful not to choke him, even though it was tempting; at the moment, Hanzo seemed close to overstimulated.

That didn’t mean he felt guilty when Hanzo’s lip got pinched between a metal joint, though. The tiny, red dot of blood added to the debauched look perfectly. Jesse smeared the color along Hanzo’s bottom lip with a swipe of his thumb, barely resisting the urge to lick it off.

“Jesse,” Reinhardt said, breaking him out of his trance. “Give me your hand.” Reluctantly, Jesse passed his spit-slicked hand over, but when Reinhardt caught his wrist he directed it down, between Hanzo’s legs, where Reinhardt was fucking him.

 _And,_ Jesse realized, _where he’s fingering him._ Jesse’s mouth fell open, the dull sensations he got through his metal hand not nearly enough to deal with this. He could hear his heartbeat pounding in his ears, and suddenly the precome drooling out of Hanzo’s cock seemed much more understandable. The pressure was probably unbearable.

Pulling his fingers out of Hanzo with a wet sucking sound, Reinhardt winked his blind eye at McCree. “There is more than enough room between my legs for two, you know.”

Confused, Jesse’s brow furrowed. Did he mean he wanted to fuck Jesse afterwards? Or-- _oh._ “Shit, yeah,” Jesse growled. It took some rearranging, but then he was pressed to Hanzo’s chest, one hand gripping his prosthetic calf to keep his leg out of the way.

Then Jesse was pressing into _tight, tight_ heat, biting down on Hanzo’s collarbone to keep himself from howling. Now he could feel every one of Reinhardt’s thrusts twice, once against his cock and once against his belly, and Hanzo was crying out, babbling something in Japanese that Jesse didn’t understand, and didn’t need to. Seeing Hanzo so taken apart was hot enough.

It wasn’t gonna take him very long to come at all, but Jesse couldn’t give a damn. He was going to enjoy this as much as possible, which meant catching Hanzo’s lips in a kiss, feeling Reinhardt stroke his side, trying to sync their thrusts and failing but still loving it, loving it, and deciding that he didn’t care what it took. He’d throw away his dignity a million times if it’d get Reinhardt into their bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote Reinhardt fucking Jesse way back when, and figured he could do the same to my cute little Hanzo too. So here, have this unabashed filth after yesterday's fluff!


	11. In Heat

No one knew what Hanzo had been dosed with, and it had been _hours._ If Jesse hadn’t been thoroughly distracted, he would’ve been very, very worried.

As it was, the amount of skin-on-skin contact currently happening was all kinds of _distracting._

“We don’t know what it was, but it certainly has some aspects of an aphrodisiac,” Angela’d said, all clinical and bored. “So the physical contact should help in the interim. I’ll leave condoms and lube in the room as well.”

She and the others had cleared out in a hurry, but McCree knew better. Hanzo’s pride wouldn’t allow him to bow to some drug. Except, at this point it _might._ He was starting to sweat all over, and Jesse knew the glazed look in his eyes wasn’t good. Or was _very_ good, depending on your point of view.

“Hanzo, darlin’, are you sure you’re okay?” Jesse asked. His chest was pressed to Hanzo’s back, legs sprawled on either side of him, so he couldn’t be sure if Hanzo was hard. He had a pretty good guess, though.

“ _Yes,_ ” Hanzo growled back. He continued to shift his weight restlessly, which would shortly result in McCree getting hard, even if Hanzo _was_ telling the truth.

In an attempt to get him to sit still, Jesse rubbed his palms over Hanzo’s shoulders, toying with the idea of giving him a proper massage. Except even that tiny bit of friction already had Hanzo trembling, and Jesse only had so much self control.

Resting his chin on Hanzo’s shoulder, Jesse ordered, “If you ain’t hard, move the blanket.” It was draped over Hanzo’s front, effectively obscuring him. And effectively stopping Jesse from acting on his impulses, at the moment. “‘Cause lemme tell you, you smell good right now, and I’m itchin' to take a bite.”

“Th-that is,” Hanzo swallowed hard, but he wouldn’t turn his head to look at McCree. “I only smell good because of the drug. Angela said that it had, had pheromone properties. Would you _stop?_ ”

McCree’s hands had been sneaking over Hanzo’s collarbones as he spoke, but if he’d noticed then there was no need to be subtle about it. Jesse cupped his pecs all at once, noting how heated the flesh felt. “I’ll stop if it’ll help, but darlin’, I don’t like to see you hurtin’.”

“I am not,” Hanzo said stubbornly. Despite his words, his spine arched, pressing his pretty tits into McCree’s hands.

It wasn’t like Jesse was a saint. He was definitely hard now, and Hanzo could certainly feel it, pressed together like they were. He didn’t comment on it, but his hips stopped fidgeting. His whole body was drawn as tight as a bowstring, and Jesse was as sympathetic as he was turned on. Screw dignity, Hanzo deserved a little bit of comfort right now.

With even more care than usual, Jesse kissed the side of Hanzo’s neck. He was shocked when Hanzo sighed, tilted his head, and _shook._ His neck was sensitive, sure, but it wasn’t usually _this_ sensitive. Was it all because of the drug?

Another wave of that same teasing smell poured over him, vaguely sweet and savory. Like a particularly good steak. It was all Jesse could do not to bite down harshly, but even the lightest brush of his teeth against Hanzo’s skin had him making a small sound; a bite right now might be unbearable.

“Right,” Jesse said at last. “Okay, not in pain. But you ain’t comfy, so let me tell you what. Anythin’ I do that you don’t like, you just say so. Otherwise, I’m gonna help you out as best I know how.”

And then he was slipping his hands lower, taking the blanket with him so he could see the full extent of Hanzo’s arousal. The room was warm, so it wasn’t like he was going to be cold. When Jesse realized that Hanzo’s thighs were sticky with precome, a small puddle of it growing between his legs as he dripped near-constantly, his mind felt like it shorted the fuck out.

A quiet voice forced Jesse to stop staring. “If you are going to a-assist me, I would appreciate it if you would _move._ ” Hanzo had turned to look at him at last, and the way he was biting his lip was teasing and endearing all at once.

Chuckling, Jesse ran his hands up and down Hanzo’s thighs. “I got ya,” he said.

When he wrapped his hand around Hanzo’s cock he was treated to a _moan,_ the kind of loud sound Hanzo rarely allowed himself. Jesse could feel the heat radiating off of Hanzo, the way each firm stroke of his fingers was met with another dribble of precome. With how hard Hanzo was, he expected to have come spurting over his fingers in seconds.

Reluctantly, Hanzo began rocking his hips into the motion. Each movement dragged Jesse’s cock against his crack, a long, slow slide of friction that had him groaning in appreciation. But as the minutes dragged on and he got harder and harder, Hanzo didn’t come, and Jesse found himself growing worried.

“You gotta tell me what you need, sweetheart,” he whispered into Hanzo’s ear.

His lips skimmed the delicate shell of Hanzo’s ear, and it was a moment before he caught his breath enough to answer. “You know you have, ah, _assets_ besides your hands. Jesse, I cannot beg like th-this.”

The almost humiliated way Hanzo’s hands clung to Jesse’s legs, the wild eyes desperate for something he couldn't bring himself to ask for, were so hot that Jesse actually had to pull back and squeeze the base of his cock to alleviate the pressure for a moment.

“Guess we’re usin’ the lube after all,” he said. Hanzo huffed, but didn’t protest when Jesse leaned over to grab the tube.

They rushed through preparation, which was definitely _not_ how Jesse preferred to fuck, but the moment his first finger slipped in Hanzo was gasping, shifting around to try to fuck himself on even that small intrusion. His body felt more _open_ than usual, coming loose to accept Jesse’s fingers, and if he was so sweet for something so small then what would Hanzo be like with his _cock_?

“Please,” Hanzo whimpered. And yeah, fuck, preparation time was over. Jesse grabbed him by the shoulders, pushed him onto the ground and pulled his thighs apart.

Sliding in as slowly as he could make himself go, Jesse found himself breathing hard. “Feels l-like you’re sucking me in, darlin’. Fuck, didn’t know they made a drug that’d make you this hungry for cock.” Hanzo covered his face with his hands, hiding the mortified look on his face.

Jesse wanted to go easy on him, wait for him to adjust, but Hanzo’s body was so perfect and pliant that he found himself thrusting before he could think about it. Hanzo hooked his knees over Jesse’s shoulders on his own, bending himself nearly in half in the process, and it left him open enough for Jesse to fuck even _deeper._

Between each hard, pointed thrust, Jesse was gasping out words. “Fuck-- Darlin’-- _Tight_ \-- Love-- Good, so good--”

Creamy come spilled over Hanzo’s chest, _finally._ He keened when he came, a high note that became nothing but desperate breathing halfway through. And no wonder, with Jesse still thrusting, driving the breath from him with each sharp buck of his hips. 

Good as it felt, McCree didn’t want to let it end yet. And it didn’t look like he had to, considering that Hanzo was _still hard._ Small grunts punctuated each roll of his hips back against McCree’s, absolutely nothing like Hanzo usually sounded when he was overwhelmed and too sensitive. Okay, drugging was bad, but Jesse _needed_ to know what he’d been dosed with.

“Damn, you keep getting tighter on me and I’m gonna come so deep inside you it’ll n-never, hnn, come out,” Jesse panted, leaning down to capture Hanzo’s mouth with his own. He almost missed the desperate whimper his words coaxed from Hanzo, but when it registered, he nearly came on the spot.

“Oh, you _like_ that don’t you? _Fuck,_ but you smell _fertile._ ” There wasn’t even enough time for Jesse to fret over his word choice before Hanzo’s hips were stuttering as he came _again._ “Wonder if there’s a drug that’d make a man wanna get bred like a-a, _ghh,_ dog in heat.”

Desperation had Hanzo’s hands clumsily clawing at McCree’s hair, sweat leaving it spiked up wherever he touched. “McCree, _please,_ I do-- I do want, I, _shit,_ please f-fill me, breed me.”

Well, there went all of McCree’s willpower. Luckily, coming inside Hanzo felt _incredible._ It was like he was _milking_ the come out of him, each pull backwards was another aftershock of heat and each push forward was soothing and warm. Jesse was almost reluctant, as he went soft, to finally pull all the way out.

Somewhere in the midst of McCree coming, Hanzo had followed him over the edge. But his erection still wasn’t flagging, and… yeah, okay, they couldn’t keep this up forever. For now, though, it was no hardship for Jesse to guide Hanzo’s legs down and kiss him more. Soft, languid kisses, that allowed Hanzo to calm at least enough to stop humping Jesse’s thigh desperately.

“Didn’t spill a drop,” Jesse said, when he at last pulled away. He got about thirty seconds of uninterrupted smirking in before Hanzo realized what he meant, and pinched his side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOLY FUCK, so somehow. This chapter got written, and then never posted. Or maybe I posted it and accidentally deleted it? I have no idea what happened, but it was originally meant to be #7. Now all my planning is a bit messed up oops. But okay, moving on.
> 
> For potatopotato and delle. These prompts give me life tbh I adore sex pollen and breeding dirty talk and just. MMMM This was good to write and I hope it’s also good to read!


	12. Petplay

A collar sat around McCree’s neck, thick brown leather attached to a leash firmly in Hanzo’s grip. It was worn from all the times they’d played with it, even creased from where McCree had carelessly stored it wrong once. It was also the cause of McCree’s current pout.

“C’mon sweetcheeks, it was just one time. Why do I gotta get punished?” He ducked his head, yanking on the collar.

Hanzo barely shifted, a bored expression settling onto his cheeks that was _totally_ fake. Hanzo was many things, but an actor wasn’t one of them. “Because you disobeyed, and you will enjoy the punishment anyway. Why are you complaining?”

Flushing a bit, Jesse looked down at the floor. He didn’t exactly wanna admit that this was the one thing that made him feel even a bit embarrassed. He’d be fine freeballing through the base, or getting fucked until he cried, or teasing Hanzo with relentlessly dirty words. But something about kneeling at his feet, being ordered to shut up or bark was...

“My puppy,” Hanzo said, a bit of warmth leaking back into his tone. “I know that it is difficult. But you can endure for me, can you not?”

With a swallow that McCree was sure Hanzo could hear, he nodded. A mischievous light danced in Hanzo’s eyes when he spoke again. “Very good. Now, come here, and service your master like the loyal dog you are.”

On his hands and knees, McCree crawled towards where Hanzo sat on the edge of the bed. A passable imitation of a puppy whine rose in his throat, and he had the pleasure of seeing Hanzo’s pupils dilate a bit at the sound. He _could_ put on a good show, if he could forget that this was a punishment.

Gently nuzzling at Hanzo’s crotch, Jesse breathed in the musky smell of him. It made his mouth water, and he didn’t hesitate to grip the ties in his teeth and pull them loose. He’d practiced this often enough to be able to do it easily.

Neither of them were hard yet, but McCree knew that’d be changing pretty soon. Kissing Hanzo’s thigh lightly, he began to tease, just enough that he could feel Hanzo’s muscles twitching under his lips. He pulled bruises to the surface with gentle sucking, knowing that Hanzo wanted that suction somewhere else rather badly.

But no matter how many hickeys he left behind, those broad hands didn’t grip his hair. Hanzo just sat with his thighs spread, getting harder and harder until he said, “Jesse, I told you to be _loyal._ ” Flushing, Jesse did as he was told.

His tongue was already dripping with saliva when he leaned forwards and flicked it over the head of Hanzo’s cock. He could _smell_ the arousal on him, even if Hanzo didn’t smell nearly as strong as Jesse did. Breathing deeply, he laved his tongue up and down the sides of Hanzo’s cock, knowing better than to use his hands.

“Very good,” Hanzo said, sounding infuriatingly calm. “If you move more quickly, Jesse, then you will get my hands in your hair. Do you want to be pet like a mutt?”

Rumbling low in his chest, Jesse let his mouth loll open and rested the head of Hanzo’s cock on his tongue. He let him get a real good look, hard flesh cushioned just inside Jesse’s plush lips. Then he went to town, because really, Jesse wasn’t all that patient.

The angle was awkward for deepthroating, but Jesse tried to work his way up to it anyway. He bobbed his head up and down, hollowed his cheeks and pressed his tongue against the underside of Hanzo’s cock. He could hear the deep breaths Hanzo started taking, could feel the shudders and twitches going through his frame.

And Hanzo still, still, didn’t bury his hands in McCree’s messy hair and face-fuck him like he knew McCree wanted. Suddenly, being a good dog didn’t seem nearly as important as getting the punishment portion of the night over with. Pulling off of Hanzo’s cock, Jesse gave something of a growling bark, a noise that had Hanzo staring at him with wide eyes.

Then Jesse was nosing lower, lapping at Hanzo’s balls for a moment before Hanzo tilted his hips, and _yes, there,_ his hands gripped punishing fistfulls of McCree’s hair and shoved him forward. A pleased sound rolled from Jesse’s throat, drowning out any quiet noise Hanzo may have made.

Drool slipped down Hanzo’s thighs, Jesse’s tongue too sloppy to open him properly. He didn’t care, and threw himself into it with the same enthusiasm as always. It was worth it for the breaks in Hanzo’s voice when he finally forced himself to speak again. “You mangy, hah, _bitch._ Do you want to knot me so badly?”

Jesse didn’t need to fake his desperate, canine panting when he pulled back to lock eyes with Hanzo. A smirk curled Hanzo’s lips, haughty despite the tongue he’d just had up his ass. “Oh, you _do._ You know, I can just as easily break you with your cock in me.”

Fingers carding through Jesse’s hair, sending shivers through his spine, Hanzo put the last nail in his coffin. “I will ride you until you cannot _think_ anymore.”

It took everything in Jesse to not beg on the spot. As it was he could only dive forward again, muffling his sounds against Hanzo’s ass and hoping desperately that Hanzo would take pity on him soon. They’d been fucking every night for weeks, he shouldn’t take much preparation anyway.

Grinding his hips back onto Jesse’s face, Hanzo laughed low in his throat. It was gravelly and rough and aroused, but it wasn’t wrecked the way it got when Jesse topped. He sounded like he was going to make good on his promise, and Jesse found himself remembering what Hanzo’d said at the beginning. He _did_ enjoy this punishment.

“My hound,” Hanzo said, faintly mocking and extremely turned on. “On your back, _now._ Show me your belly.”

There was a threat in there somewhere, but Jesse didn’t care. He obeyed, no matter how badly he wanted to continue eating Hanzo out. His beard was a sticky mess, his hair spiked with sweat, his eyes glazed over. Hanzo looked fond for a split second before he moved to straddle Jesse’s waist, and from then on everything was _heat._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So hey, just ‘cause October is Octover doesn’t mean that I’m abandoning this. NaNoWriMo got derailed really damn fast, so I’m going to keep going with this because damnit, I _can_ finish monthly challenges.
> 
> I’m going to be posting important things soon on my blog, btw, related to this fic (and my writing in general) so if you wanna stay updated you should check that out!


	13. Teasing

Sighing, Hanzo settled his weight on McCree’s hips. Jesse had spent what felt like hours fingering him open, and Hanzo’s hole had looked so puffy and pink and tempting near the end that it was a fight for Jesse to keep his body still. He wanted to pound upwards into the soft heat, but not yet. He had to keep his plans in mind.

Warm hands cupped Jesse’s pecs, kneading gently. “Would you like me to ride you?” Hanzo asked, demure and nearly purring. He was always happier with a cock buried deep inside him.

“Shit, yeah,” Jesse said. His grip tightened on Hanzo’s thighs, and he didn’t bother making his smile less predatory; Hanzo needed all the warning he could get.

Unfortunately for him, Hanzo seemed too blissed out to notice. He simply rose up on his knees, intending to make it a long, slow drag. Jesse waited until only the head of his cock was inside him, until he was starting to settle back down, and then he _thrust._

Hanzo’s legs gave out, his entire body weight crashing down and driving Jesse’s cock into his prostate. His mouth opened, the breath driven out of him in a loud cry. His dick was drooling precome all over Jesse’s belly. _Fuck, this was such a good idea._

“W-what,” Hanzo trembled, clutched at Jesse’s ribs. “Jesse, I thought--”

Gently stroking Hanzo’s flanks, Jesse bit his lip to keep down a chuckle. “I want you to ride me, darlin’, like I’m a goddamn bull.”

Understanding flickered through Hanzo’s eyes, the moment before he closed them. Then he took a shuddering breath, and started to move up again.

This time Jesse didn’t let him get very far before he was driving back up, two quick bucks of his hips that would have unseated Hanzo if Jesse hadn’t grabbed hold of his hips at the last moment. Hanzo’s eyes popped open in shock, his mouth lolled, his spine arched. Jesse was _loving_ this.

For a long moment Hanzo panted, trying to collect himself before speaking. “Please,” he begged eventually, voice cracking. “Jesse, I cannot, ah…”

“You can,” Jesse insisted. “C’mon sweetcheeks, ride me. Give those legs o’ yours a workout.”

Thighs quivering under Jesse’s hands, Hanzo nodded. It was slow and tentative, but Jesse knew he could push a whole lot further before Hanzo would really be challenged.

When Hanzo rested his weight on his knees, he did so tentatively. Every centimeter of movement had him tensing more and more, his muscles like a vice around Jesse. It was good, fuck, but Jesse waited. Until Hanzo had crested the wave of the slow pace he’d set, until he was finally relaxing, maybe thinking that Jesse would be kinder this time--

But Jesse had no interest in being kind. He had a punishing grip on Hanzo’s body, pulled him down at the same time as he fucked into him, and Hanzo _moaned._ He looked so good, cock and tits both bouncing as Jesse teased him.

He kept the cycle going for quite a while. Each time he thrust into Hanzo the archers’ legs went weak, and he needed a few moments before he could begin again. It left Jesse on the edge of coming, and his balls were aching with the need for release, but he didn’t mind.

As long as he could see his Hanzo with drool slipping from his open mouth, his legs spread obscenely wide and hands braced on Jesse’s stomach, Jesse could handle a bit of pain. Bucking into Hanzo’s body again, he relished the way the view got better with every passing minute. Hanzo’s high cheekbones were flushed dark red now, pretty like a painting.

“Ex-exactly,” Hanzo forced out, voice rough from the sounds he’d been making. “Like riding a, _hah,_ bull.”

Jesse grinned wide, then reached up to pinch one of Hanzo’s nipples. “Darlin’, if you’re tryin’ to sweet talk me, it ain’t workin’.”

Shuddering, Hanzo tried to ride Jesse again. Just like every time, he was pounded until he had no choice but to subside again. “You are not, _fuck!_ You are not m-making this easy.”

“If you wanna come,” said Jesse, low and sweet like he hadn’t been teasing the both of them. “You know what you gotta say.”

Stubborn to the end, Hanzo tried to fuck himself on Jesse’s cock. Predictably, it didn’t work.

“Fuck me!” Hanzo ordered, though the effect was somewhat ruined by the shaking in his voice. “Jesse, damn you, fuck me p-please!”

“Said the magic word,” Jesse purred. Then he clamped his hand around the base of Hanzo’s cock, and gave him exactly what he’d asked for. Hanzo hadn’t said _let me come,_ after all.

It didn’t take very long at all before Jesse was coming. He’d been on edge for so long, he could feel the semen dripping out of Hanzo and down his cock. There was so much that Hanzo was gasping, pressing his own palms to his stomach. He loved being filled almost as much as he loved getting his way.

Except that he still hadn’t come yet, and the bliss from Jesse’s orgasm couldn’t hide the positively needy whine Hanzo gave. “I hear you angel,” Jesse drawled. “Just a little bit longer.”

Releasing Hanzo’s cock, Jesse began to ghost his fingertips down his stomach. He was still buried inside Hanzo, and he could feel the twitches each time Jesse drew near to his dick. He didn’t touch it, though, simply slid up and down until--

“What are you playing at, _nngh,_ now?” Hanzo sounded much more in control, but Jesse could tell from the bitten-off words that he was frustrated.

“Teasin’,” Jesse said. It was enough of an answer that Hanzo’s eyes widened, even through the haze of lust.

McCree kept his touches light, rolling his thumbs over Hanzo’s nipples, trailing blunt nails over his scalp. Ordinarily, such light sensations would only leave Hanzo annoyed, but after so much time being aroused, Jesse having barely held him back at the last second, well…

“Please,” Hanzo breathed, knowing that begging was Jesse’s weak spot. His cock was twitching, entirely untouched.

“You can come like this,” Jesse said confidently. He hadn’t been sure before, but he knew now. “Just might take a while. Be a good boy, and be patient.”

Hanzo whimpered, and it was the best sound Jesse’d heard in a long while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long time no see, everybody! I'm posting this from a hotel in Tokyo, but screw vacation, I was gonna write come hell or high water. The idea for this chapter came outta nowhere and I needed to get it down like, _stat._
> 
> In other news, please check out my tumblr @twitchtipthegnawer!! I've got big news on there, but it's of a financial nature so I can't talk about it on ao3. Hope y'all enjoy the smut!


	14. Foodplay

A giggle burst out of Jesse’s chest, and Hanzo’s hand slid wide in surprise. He looked down at Jesse admonishingly, but Jesse only smiled. “It tickles,” he explained. “C’mon, tell me you wouldn’t laugh at something cold and gooey all over your belly.”

Shaking his head, Hanzo said, “I will never understand why I find you attractive.”

The despairing, fond tone had Jesse winking cheekily. “Neither will I, sweetheart.”

Hanzo cut off the flirting with another squirt of chocolate syrup down Jesse’s chest. The cold made Jesse shiver, though luckily his chest wasn’t as ticklish as his stomach. It was still a slightly uncomfortable sensation, but if Hanzo made good on his promise…

With a final spurt over Jesse’s soft cock, Hanzo deemed him ready. He set the bottle aside, then lay next to Jesse, leaning over to kiss him softly. Jesse kissed back as best he could without moving his body and smearing chocolate all over the sheets.

“We should put down a tarp or somethin’ next time,” Jesse murmured into Hanzo’s lips. 

Carding his fingers through Jesse’s soft hair, Hanzo smirked a little. “Already planning ahead? We have not even gotten to the, ah, good part.”

As if to demonstrate, he used a gentle hold on Jesse’s hair to tilt his head, giving Hanzo free access to his neck. He kissed down, lapping gently when he got to the thin strips of chocolate near the base. Hanzo’s warm mouth soothed away the cold, leaving a pleasant tingling in its wake.

“Mmm, that does feel nice,” Jesse rumbled, pressing up into Hanzo’s lips. He reached up to grab hold of Hanzo’s ponytail, careful not to let it fall out of the tie for once. As much as he liked messing up Hanzo’s hair, he didn’t want it sticky with chocolate.

Jesse used his hold on Hanzo’s hair to steer him down to his chest, and Hanzo went willingly. It was a bit more difficult to get the chocolate off here, with the way the hair on Jesse’s chest seemed to cling to it. That didn’t deter Hanzo in the slightest, of course.

Firm, broad licks made Jesse’s back arch, and when Hanzo sealed his lips around his nipple Jesse _moaned._ It was a long, low sound, and he didn’t miss the way it had Hanzo’s hips twitching just slightly. His own cock was hardening, the chocolate dripping down it as it moved. It was almost itchy, and Jesse reached down to maybe touch himself, maybe wipe it off.

“No,” Hanzo caught his wrist and pressed it back to the bed. “It is your job to lie there, and allow me to touch you. You may not touch yourself.”

_That may be a problem,_ Jesse realized as Hanzo began to kiss across the underside of his pecs. Because it felt _good_ to have Hanzo’s mouth all over him, lavishing him with affection all slow and gentle. And then Hanzo leaned up to lick sweetness into his mouth, and Jesse was helpless.

Before he even knew what he was doing, Jesse tried to turn into Hanzo’s heat, to press close and give him the same attention he’d given Jesse. Only a firm hand at his shoulder stopped him.

And then Hanzo was pulling away, and Jesse whined pitifully. “Do you want me to tie you down?” Hanzo asked, a gleam in his eye that said it was no empty threat. “Or can you behave, like the good boy I know you are?”

“Shit, sweetheart, I’m only human,” Jesse protested breathlessly. But when Hanzo leaned down again Jesse let his hair go, and then grabbed his own wrist and held both over his head.

Trailing one fingertip down his cheek, Hanzo nodded in approval. He didn’t praise Jesse, however. He simply kissed Jesse’s navel, lapped and sucked the chocolate syrup away.

Every inch of Jesse had to focus on not squirming around. His fingers had a bruising grip on his wrist, and the heels of his feet dug into the bed stubbornly. He would do as Hanzo said, even though it felt good, even though he wanted to kiss Hanzo’s sugary mouth again.

After what felt like an eternity, Hanzo made his way to Jesse’s thighs. He cleaned them first, but Jesse wasn’t shy about shifting them to nudge Hanzo higher. He got another smirk for it, because he wasn’t exactly being _subtle,_ but Hanzo still gave him exactly what he asked for.

Plush lips kissed the head of his cock surprisingly chastely before Hanzo started licking. He was far less thorough now, leaving behind smears of syrup, but Jesse had high hopes as to why. Sure enough, Hanzo finished teasing Jesse’s balls with his clever tongue and then locked eyes with him.

“I suppose you would like a reward,” he said, and Jesse couldn’t tear his eyes away from his mouth. It was so red, even with chocolate at the corners. So endearing. So hot.

“You bet I-- _nnnmmh, Hanzo!”_

He just about swallowed his tongue as Hanzo sank down on him. Without any warning, he was left reeling, his eyes rolling back and undignified sounds spilling from his throat. If he’d had half a mind, he’d have been embarrassed.

“B-bastard,” Jesse growled. There was no heat behind it, and it only caused Hanzo to chuckle. _With Jesse’s cock still in his mouth._

As hard as he bit his tongue and clutched his wrist, Jesse couldn’t stop himself from rocking his hips, just a bit. Hanzo held him down without missing a beat. He swallowed Jesse at his own pace, and that was _excruciatingly slow._

No sooner had Hanzo bottomed out than he started to bob back up, and Jesse could’ve howled with frustration. When he reached the head he popped off entirely, and obcene string of saliva connecting the two of them for only a moment.

Looking back up at Jesse mischievously, Hanzo said, “You are all clean now.” His heart stuttered in his chest and Jesse was about to protest, but then Hanzo continued, “Let us see if you have one more treat in you.”

“If you keep goin’ like that,” Jesse replied. “Then hell yeah, I do.” He hoped relief would come soon, with a promise like that. From the way Hanzo took his cock again, it seemed like those hopes were about to come true.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was meant to post this yesterday and forgot because I am… a dunce… Buuuuut hey 24 hours isn’t that long of a wait, is it? And hopefully this chapter is fun and sexy regardless?
> 
> Anyway here’s your friendly reminder that I’m both a huge nerd and kinda lonely so if you wanna chat me up on tumblr (@twitchtipthegnawer) it’d be rad! I’m always up for making new friends.


	15. Turkish Oil Wrestling

This was the best idea McCree’d had in a long time. It wasn’t technically _his_ idea, since D.Va had been the one to show him the video that had sparked this off, but it was still enough of his idea that he was stealing the credit. He supposed he could thank wikipedia, too, for having a pretty vague article.

In the absense of specific instructions, McCree could mostly make shit up. And Hanzo, suspicious though he was, went along with it. Which was how McCree ended up covered in olive oil, grappling with a similarly slicked-up Hanzo.

Best. Idea. Ever.

Granted, beating Hanzo was also proving to be pretty difficult. He just looked so damn _distracting,_ with those pretty tits of his all shiny and his fancy leather pants clinging to his ass. Luckily, every time McCree’s muscles flexed in an attempt to grab ahold of him, Hanzo seemed just as effected.

They were getting near the point where the buzzer Hanzo had set would go off (whoever decided the bouts would be thirty minutes was an idiot, McCree decided), and he knew he’d have to up the ante if he wanted to continue with his plan. Using his larger frame to his advantage, McCree wrapped one arm around Hanzo in a bear hug. Then he was sliding the other down Hanzo’s spine, until…

_”Jesse!_ I know that the point is to, ah, to grab ahold of-- of my pants, but you are, this-- this is not necessary!”

Kneading Hanzo’s ass more, Jesse winked. “It ain’t necessary, but sure as hell is pleasant. Also,” and then Jesse was pushing Hanzo to the ground, his chest to Hanzo’s back. “Gives me the chance to do _this._ ”

Hanzo actually made a quiet sound when his pants slipped down far enough for Jesse to grind his cock right into the inviting crease between his cheeks. Wrestling was the best foreplay for him, and McCree was _so_ glad. “You, ah, planned this, you bastard.”

“You betcha,” Jesse said with a grin. Then he was leaning down and licking the back of Hanzo’s neck, tasting oil and salty sweat. “Mmmm, I’d do anything to get you under me sweetheart.”

“There was no need to go to such lengths,” Hanzo replied gruffly. But Jesse noticed that his struggles were weak and half-hearted now, and it made his grin widen.

Rather than reply, McCree rolled his hips again. The oiled calfskin had an interesting texture, one that was so much better than the denim he was used to that he almost didn’t want to take off his pants. It was easier to tease Hanzo this way, let him feel the heavy weight of McCree’s cock on his ass but never let him try to impale himself on it.

Since he didn’t have to focus on keeping his boyfriend down anymore, McCree allowed his grip to slide up the slope of Hanzo’s waist until he reached his chest. Jesse actually sighed in relief as he kneaded at the smooth muscle, pinched at Hanzo’s nipple, and revelled in how _smooth_ it all was. Whoever had come up with slathering themselves in oil _had_ to have done it for sex purposes, it just felt so _good._

Under Jesse’s attentions Hanzo grunted, then pushed back insistently. It had Jesse biting at Hanzo’s spine, a bit too rough (just how Hanzo liked him). His free hand dipped between Hanzo’s cheeks, and even if he regretted that he couldn’t grind properly like this he still loved knowing that his fingers were already conveniently slick.

Despite the oil Hanzo was still very tight, of course. But Jesse wasn’t in a hurry, and rubbed the pads of his fingers against Hanzo’s entrance languidly. “F-for someone who concocts, ah, entire schemes for sex, you would think y-you would be a bit quicker about it,” Hanzo griped.

“Aw, darlin’ this is part’a the plan,” Jesse purred. His fingertip dipped inside Hanzo, just enough to be felt, and then was pulled back out immediately. “Gettin’ you nice and desperate for me.”

“I am already…” Hanzo didn’t have to turn his head; Jesse already knew he was blushing bright red. That pesky dignity of his could rear its head at the strangest times.

A calloused finger pushing into his ass too fast distracted him from any embarrassment a moment later, though. And then Hanzo couldn’t do anything but cling to the grass beneath him, panting hard as Jesse thrust his finger in and out. He didn’t know why Hanzo wondered about Jesse’s tendency to tease, because Hanzo was so fucking hot when Jesse took the time to break his barriers down.

“Not desperate enough,” Jesse mumbled. He gave a particularly hard thrust, not bothering to find Hanzo’s prostate yet. He knew how close to coming Hanzo was by the soft grunts he gave, the way his body rolled loose and pliant into McCree’s hands. “Gonna have you beggin’ for it.”

Pushing another finger in, Jesse cut off whatever response Hanzo had tried to give. His hand released Hanzo’s chest to wind through his hair instead, grabbing the loose strands that had fallen from his ponytail a long time ago. It was easy for Jesse to yank Hanzo’s head aside, meet his challenging gaze the moment before he dipped his head to bite beneath his jaw.

He sucked a trail of marks down Hanzo’s throat as he scissored him open, savoring every inch of his body slipping against Hanzo’s skin. The drag of his fingers inside Hanzo was too rough, and he saw Hanzo wince more than once, but Hanzo seemed to love the sting.

McCree was fairly certain that, no matter how much the fantasy made his gut burn with lust, he couldn’t actually fuck Hanzo without lube. But he could yank Hanzo’s pants down the rest of the way, manhandle his thighs together, and then free his own cock. Hanzo’s elbows actually gave out at the feeling of Jesse’s cock between his legs, and only Jesse’s grip on his hair kept him from falling face-first to the ground.

“Do you want me to move, sweetcheeks? Wanna have this big cock fucking your pretty thighs?” Jesse held Hanzo’s hips still in a punishing grip, didn’t let him speak with his body.

At first Hanzo just whined, but when Jesse didn’t react he started _growling._ And damn, but his thighs were wet and hot, and Jesse wanted to fuck the resistance out of him.

But Jesse knew he could hold onto his self control until Hanzo gave in. It was worth it to see his trembling shoulders, his heaving breaths, the way Hanzo’s eyes screwed shut and--

_”Please,”_ he begged. “Please, Jesse, give it to me, I n-need it.” Well, Jesse wasn’t about to say no to _that._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was struggling with this for soooooo long, and then I saw [this tumblr post](http://yy6244.tumblr.com/post/153937536116/k%C4%B1rkp%C4%B1nar-oil-wrestling-mccree-drawing-overwatch) and I realized all I needed in life is the right inspiration, eheh. (By the right inspiration I mean I stared at that picture for five minutes and then whispered “strangle me daddy”)
> 
> Hopefully there’ll be a shorter wait for the next chapter, because it’s 1/4 written already! Spoiler alert: The prompt is “in the bath/shaving,” so hopefully some of you are into that /)ewe(\


	16. Shaving/grooming

Hanzo was trying to teach McCree how to “bathe properly,” which in McCree’s humble opinion was a huge waste of time. Just because he didn’t shower before taking a bath didn’t mean he was a filthy heathen. But it _was_ a chance at hanging around naked Hanzo, so McCree decided to go along with it.

“Honestly, I don’t understand why you have such an aversion to personal grooming,” Hanzo said. He was trying to scold, which only made McCree smile wider. “You look as though you’re imitating a dog.”

“Just like goin’ au naturel darlin’.” Jesse winked, then stepped back into the spray of the shower, washing suds from his disheveled hair. It ruined the spikes he’d shampooed it into, but it wasn’t too much of a loss. Not with Hanzo staring at his wet body like that.

Sniffing haughtily, as though he wasn’t enjoying ogling McCree, Hanzo said, “I am not sure either of us knows what that phrase means.” He picked up the razor sitting beside him, then gave it a considering look.

“Sure I do,” Jesse drawled. “Just like I know what that face means. What’re you plannin’.”

“Nothing at all.” Hanzo’s lips curled in a small smile. “Except perhaps that I can teach you more easily with a hands-on demonstration.”

Heat pooled in McCree’s chest at that. “Oh, what d’you have in mind?” He asked, stepping closer to Hanzo. He almost pinned the shorter man to the wall, but Hanzo slipped out of the way deftly.

“Kneel in front of the bathtub,” he ordered. “And be patient.”

“Patience ain’t exactly my strong suit,” Jesse whined. But he still kneeled while Hanzo sat on the lip, then handed McCree the jar of his fancy shaving cream.

Without a single hint of embarrassment, Hanzo spread his legs, giving McCree a nice view of his soft cock. The sight of his delicate foreskin and smooth balls had McCree’s mouth watering, but Hanzo caught a fistful of his hair before he could lean in. “I know that you are rather fond of your bush,” Hanzo said. “But you should at the very least know how to care for mine.”

Now that he looked closer, Hanzo _did_ seem to have a little stubble on his navel and thighs. “Aw, angel, I’d love ya if you had a whole jungle down there,” Jesse teased.

Hanzo simply raised one eyebrow, releasing his hair and unscrewing the lid on the jar Jesse held up for him. “Pay close attention,” he said calmly. “You will be finishing this for me, and I expect it to be even.”

He covered his fingers in frothy cream, then stroked over his own thigh sensually. Hanzo was going to drive McCree up the fucking wall, the tease. “Be sure to coat my skin evenly. You wouldn’t want to give me razor burn, would you?”

“If anything’s gonna leave your thighs sore and red darlin’, it ain’t gonna be a razor,” Jesse replied. He couldn’t look away from Hanzo’s careful, methodical movements, dragging the razor down and cleaving a clean, smooth patch in the cream. He might tease, but he did love the neat little thatch of trimmed, black hair just above Hanzo’s cock. He loved the silky texture of his skin as Jesse bit marks into his belly and thighs.

Everything smelled clean and soapy, and Jesse leaned forward unconsciously, seeking Hanzo’s scent. Before he could overbalance, Hanzo’s voice snapped him out of it, “Jesse, are you watching me?”

“Hell yeah,” Jesse said. “Can’t tear my eyes away.” He dragged his gaze up Hanzo’s body, until he could meet his eyes. There was a smile playing at the edges of Hanzo’s lips, something he couldn’t hide from Jesse even when he pursed them thoughtfully.

“Perhaps I should change tactics,” he murmured. Then he nudged Jesse’s thigh with his foot, saying, “Back up.”

Jesse did, feeling more and more confused as Hanzo stood, then turned his back to Jesse. Then-- _oh,_ Jesse was so on board with this.

Setting the razor on the edge of the tub and sliding his hands backwards, Hanzo spread his cheeks. Jesse licked his lips at the sight of that tight pucker so close to his face. But he wasn’t allowed to lick, not yet at least, so he somehow managed not to simply dive forwards.

“Get me acceptably smooth, and you’ll be allowed to do whatever you want,” Hanzo said, wiggling his hips a bit. “I will admit, I am already impressed with your patience.”

“Mighty kind ’a you,” said Jesse breathlessly. Okay, deep breaths, he could keep ahold of his head until he was done with this.

Carefully, holding his fingers steady through sheer force of will, Jesse began smearing shaving cream between Hanzo’s cheeks. He heard Hanzo’s breath catch when his fingers slid slickly over his hole, but neither of them said anything about it. The cream was thick enough that he _could_ use it as lube, probably, but now wasn’t the time to test Hanzo’s patience.

He liked this, actually. It was harder than shaving his own face, and he was afraid to put down too much pressure with the razor, but as he traced it over the curves of Hanzo’s skin he felt a shiver go down his own spine. The room was hot and full of steam, but Jesse’s face felt hotter.

When he was done, he looked up to find Hanzo holding out a damp cloth for him. Jesse took it, wiping down Hanzo reverently. He _really_ liked this. Here he was, finally done servicing his boyfriend, and now Hanzo was about to give him exactly what he’d wanted. Jesse savored the anticipation.

“Well done,” Hanzo said, looking over his shoulder. “You did not nick me even once. I suppose you want your reward now?”

“Please, angel, I’ll do anythin’ you say.”

Lips quirking, Hanzo nodded sharply. Jesse didn’t wait another second before diving in, tasting something sharp and citrusy in Hanzo’s shaving cream, and then the musky flavor of _Hanzo._ He moaned, loud and unashamed as always.

Laving his tongue over Hanzo’s hole, Jesse gripped his thighs firmly. He felt like he’d been starving for this, and now that Hanzo was finally giving him permission to touch wherever he wanted he didn’t know what to do first. Press his tongue into Hanzo, nose at his perineum, bite the firm swell of his cheeks -

“So enthusiastic,” Hanzo said approvingly. “Lean back again.”

Jesse whined loudly, even as he did as he was told. “C’mon, please, I’ll beg.”

“I know you will,” Hanzo damn near _purred._ “But not just yet.”

With way more grace than any man who’d just had a tongue up his ass should’ve managed, Hanzo turned back around to face McCree. His cheeks were gratifyingly flushed, and his wet hair spilled over his shoulders. He looked _gorgeous._ “Give my cock some attention too, Jesse.”

The sound of his name spilling from Hanzo’s lips made Jesse’s cock twitch. He was about to lean forward and see if he could get Hanzo to properly gasp and moan, when he noticed something and grinned. “I might not’ve given you razor burn, but it looks like you’ve got a little beard burn there.”

Surprised, Hanzo reached between his legs to touch the reddened skin. Then he rolled his eyes, just like Jesse’d known he would. “Come here, you insufferable creature.”

“Love you too,” Jesse said, sitting up a bit so Hanzo could kiss him. He tasted like mint, and Jesse couldn’t help but smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> McCree stop being such a cute sub omfg I love your banter but pls… serve Hanzo properly. I blame you for this being hard to write.
> 
> I hope everyone enjoys this despite my silly cyborg son and we can all worship Hanzo’s lovely shaved thighs together \o/ 


	17. Monster AU

This was a terrible plan. A terrible, hedonistic, and kind of gross plan. Jesse was still going to go through with it, of course, but that didn’t mean it was a _good_ plan. It just meant that Hanzo made him kind of stupid.

 _Make that very stupid,_ Jesse thought, leaning down and twining his fingers in Hanzo’s hair. _Very fucking stupid._

Hanzo’s hair fell out of its tie easily, slipping silkily through Jesse’s fingers. He hummed into the kiss, and Hanzo answered with a soft, pleading sound. Their lips slid together, slow and languid and relaxed.

“You ever been with a centaur before, angel?” Jesse asked, mumbling the words directly into Hanzo’s mouth.

Shaking his head slightly, Hanzo tried to goad Jesse into deepening the kiss with a soft tongue swiping over his lips. Jesse pulled back, not wanting to be distracted. “Darlin’, I gotta know how much worryin’ I should be doin’ over your pretty little ass.”

“There is nothing little about it,” Hanzo said, pressing the long, _long_ length of his body against McCree. “And you have nothing to worry about. I know what I am doing.”

Jesse rubbed one palm down Hanzo’s spine, feeling the way he stretched and relaxed into the sensation. “Okay, okay.” Tilting his head, Jesse kissed the side of Hanzo’s neck.

The making out was nothing new-- they’d stolen more than a few heated moments in the past few months. But this was the first time Jesse had brought lube, and planned to take this further than a quick kiss or two.

He’d never been attracted to a naga before, truth be told, so he was nervous (and maybe projecting on Hanzo, a tiny bit) but his boyfriend was enthusiastic enough. His pointed, flushed cock was jutting from its normally well-hidden slit, leaking pearly fluid.

With a deep breath, Jesse allowed his front legs to bend in a move that left him much closer to eye-level with Hanzo’s dick. A strangled, pleading noise sounded above him, and Jesse felt a grin splitting his face. If anything could kill his trepidation, it would be Hanzo’s absolutely adorable sounds. Not that he’d ever tell him as much, but still.

It wasn’t like a human or centaur cock, he realized as he licked the tip. The tapered end made it easier to slide his mouth down more of Hanzo’s length, and it wasn’t as warm. But it tasted salty and made his mouth water, and when he slid his hands around to grip the smooth, blue scales of Hanzo’s hips, they bucked involuntarily. Someday, Jesse was going to take his time with this.

Today, however, it was only a prelude. Hanzo caught Jesse’s wrist and brought his hand up to his mouth, as if in a reminder, but there was no way Jesse was going to forget in the first place.

Soon they were both bobbing their heads up and down, Hanzo on Jesse’s fingers and Jesse on Hanzo’s dick. Every time Hanzo dipped his tongue between his fingers Jesse gasped, and every time Jesse pressed his tongue to the underside of Hanzo’s dick he whined.

Narrowly resisting the urge to grin, Jesse tilted his head so that the tip of the dick was pressed to the soft inside of his cheek. Then he touched the bulge lightly, massaging it through his skin. Hanzo made a choked sound, and suddenly his throat was working around the tips of Jesse’s fingers. He was so desperate, so endearing, Jesse would give him _anything._

But, first and foremost, Jesse was going to make sure Hanzo didn’t injure himself in his enthusiasm. Popping off of his cock, Jesse looked up at him through his lashes and said, “Sweetheart, you gonna get the rest of my hand nice ‘n soaking? It’s gonna take all ‘a my fingers to get you ready.”

Hanzo released his hold on Jesse’s wrist and slid his mouth off his fingers in favor of laving his tongue up and down the length of them. He didn’t respond out loud, but Jesse wasn’t sure he was able to at the moment. He was awfully _preoccupied._

Coordinating his mouth and teasing thrusts of his fingers was hard, but Jesse made a valiant effort. Hanzo didn’t seem to care either way, with how far the flush had spread down his chest and the steady drips of precome Jesse was swallowing.

Finally, he deemed his hand slick enough, and brought it back down and around to Hanzo’s ass. It took some groping to find the slit, but the way it parted for him when he stroked it was immensely satisfying. Hanzo was a cockslut, and they both knew it, but it was nice to get the reminder.

Since he didn’t want Hanzo to come too soon, Jesse gave up on the blowjob entirely. He pressed his index finger in slowly, nuzzled his cheek against Hanzo’s smooth scales and grinned.

“I am not a-- hnng, human, Jesse,” Hanzo protested. His voice was too rough, all regalness gone. “You may treat me a bit more, ah, roughly.”

“Darlin’, I know how much you love rough,” Jesse drawled. “And I’m not gonna let you come until my cock’s fillin’ you up.”

He twisted his finger, then added a second. “Besides, I don’t need your permission to be rough, do I angel?”

When he added a third, Hanzo cried out in a way that answered more effectively than words would have.

It _was_ slower going than was strictly necessary, but Jesse thrust his fingers leisurely, spread them at Hanzo’s entrance and curled them to make him cry out. He worked his way up to four over the course of what felt like half an hour, and Hanzo was swaying with the strain of remaining upright, but that wasn’t enough.

The fifth finger actually did take some effort to get into Hanzo, even with Jesse’s fingers pointed to make the glide easier. Jesse had done this before, though, and it was worth it for the way even the most gentle rocking made Hanzo gasp. His hands covered his mouth, as if he was only now getting embarrassed about the sounds Jesse was drawing out of him.

“Feel that cutie?” Jesse said, pushing his fist in just a bit more roughly than he’d usually dare. “Finally gettin’ the stretch you want, right? Imagine what it’s gonna feel like when I’m finally inside you. I’m even bigger ‘n this.”

“P-p-please!” Hanzo’s muscles gave very little warning before they gave out, but it was enough for Jesse to pull his hand back carefully. Then Hanzo was very nearly a puddle on the ground in front of him, tears shining unshed in his eyes. _“Please,”_ he said again, desperate.

“Aw, I can’t deny you when you ask all nice like that,” Jesse said as he stroked Hanzo’s cheek. “But you’re gonna have to do a lil work, seein’ as how I don’t bend as well as you. Can you do that for me love?”

Nodding just this side of frantically, Hanzo urged Jesse back onto all four hooves with gentle touches. Then he was slithering, sinuous and so damn hot, until Jesse could feel his slit pressing against Jesse’s cock. Hanzo damn near impaled himself on it, but Jesse put his hand on his shoulder at the last moment.

Slowly, carefully, Jesse leaned down and whispered against the back of Hanzo’s neck. “Go slow, sweetheart, and I’ll come inside you.”

With an offer like _that,_ of course Hanzo obeyed.

Maybe the plan hadn’t been so terrible after all. Hedonistic, yes, but terrible? It was hard to think of anything as _bad_ when Jesse was feeling the velvety grip of Hanzo’s body slowly sinking down his length.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ”It’ll all be in the same universe,” I said. “I want a simple human-lovers-doing-kinky-stuff fic,” I said. “I’m not going to get bored with this because I love the characters,” I said.
> 
> So it turns out I’m a dirty rotten liar and ok listen I just remembered how much I like monsters and I wanted to follow my inspiration. Naga Hanzo was too damn good to pass up and I didn’t have the patience to write a standalone fic for that, sorry. I hope you guys like it anyway ;o;
> 
> Also naga spit is totally different from normal spit and works as lube. Or maybe naga asses are designed to allow massive cocks. Who knows!


	18. Branding

“Y’ever, hah, think about how lucky we are?” Jesse panted, hands fisted and twisting a bit in their restraints. “Fifty years ago no one’d risk this.”

“I am not sure about _no one,”_ Hanzo said. “But I do feel rather lucky at the moment.”

Jesse smiled at Hanzo, but it was strained. Sweat dripped off of him in sheets, the floor was sticky under him, his legs trembled. His body sang with tension.

“Relax, love.” Hanzo cupped his cheek in a broad palm, allowing Jesse to lean into the kind touch. “You asked for this.”

“Yeah. Yeah.” Jesse nuzzled Hanzo’s hand. He _had_ asked for this.

In fact, Hanzo had been the hesitant one at first. But actually being in the room, Hanzo barely dressed and Jesse already naked and the fire burning fucking _hot,_ Jesse was kind of having second thoughts. Hanzo could always fuck him, he was tied up and he _knew_ how Hanzo loved having him restrained.

On the other hand, Hanzo didn’t look like he was about to back down. He had a glitter in his eyes that was pure, feral hunger. And if Jesse asked to stop the scene, he didn’t know if he’d ever work up the courage to get this far again. Oh how he _wanted_ it. He didn’t think he could call it off now.

Besides, it would only be for a moment. A single flash of intense pain and then Hanzo would be soothing it away, gentle as could be. Yes, Jesse _could_ do this. He had been a Blackwatch operative, hadn’t he?

Stroking Jesse’s hair and stepping closer, Hanzo said, “You are doing rather well.”

“Doesn’t feel like it.”

“Would I lie?”

Wry smile curving his lips, Jesse shook his head. “No, I reckon you don’t do much’a that.”

Once again Hanzo stepped back, turning towards the fire. There was a metal handle sticking from it, long enough that the end was cool and safe to grab. Hanzo gripped it firmly, then pulled it from the fire.

The brand was patterned after the Shimada family’s kamon. Jesse’s eyes were glued to the orange metal, and his mouth was watering. He thought about having Hanzo’s mark on him, _owning_ him, and groaned.

“There you go,” Hanzo said soothingly. “Nothing to worry about. You said so yourself.”

McCree opened his mouth to respond, but Hanzo didn’t give him a chance. He stepped forward, grabbed Jesse’s leg in an uncompromising grip and pressed the brand to his ass. Jesse positively _howled._

He could feel his flesh crisping, the hot metal pressing deeper into him as his skin gave way. It was unyielding and the smell was acrid and Jesse was still making a loud, distressed sound. He was sure Hanzo was hushing him, but he couldn’t hear it over the rushing in his ears and a hissing sound which he thought was his blood boiling.

Then it was over, Hanzo pulling the brand away and setting it firmly, definitively, in a barrel of water. Jesse sagged in his ropes, the whole world going black for an indeterminate moment. He didn’t come back to himself until he felt gentle hands in his hair once more, combing it back out of his face.

“That was not so bad, was it?” Hanzo was smiling, a languid, hungry thing.

It took Jesse entirely too long to understand what Hanzo was saying. His tongue felt heavy in his mouth, making speaking difficult.

“Oh, my poor, dumb beast,” Hanzo said affectionately.

Stepping forwards, Hanzo took Jesse’s lips in a blistering kiss. Jesse tried to kiss back, feeling clumsy and awkward next to Hanzo’s skillful tongue. The words _dumb beast_ echoed in his mind, making him feel like his blood was still on fire, like his heart couldn’t keep up with the heat in his veins.

When Hanzo’s hand slipped down to cup between his legs, Jesse jolted in surprise. He hadn’t even noticed he’d gotten hard. Yet Hanzo pressed his thumb to his slit and smeared precome that had gathered there.

“You did well Jesse.”

A low, rumbling sound was all Jesse could muster in response, but Hanzo chuckled, so he figured it was okay.

Slowly, Hanzo jerked him off. He twisted his wrist expertly on each upstroke, familiarity making his movements easy and practiced. Jesse felt odd, disconnected from his body in a way that made it impossible to know how close he was to coming. Pain was still pulsing through him, drawing him away from the pleasure, adding an edge to it that--

“Come now, Jesse,” Hanzo said calmly. Jesse gasped and _did,_ his whole frame shaking uncontrollably. He was already so sticky with sweat that the come splattering his thighs made no difference, and anyway he couldn’t possibly notice something like that with pleasure rocking through him, so sharp it was almost torture.

By the time he came back to himself, Jesse was feeling the beginnings of a pout forming. “You don’t think you could’a been a bit more gentle, partner? You just a-about shoved me over the edge there.”

“Good to see you recovering so quickly,” Hanzo said wryly. He was cleaning Jesse’s wound carefully, a rag smeared with antiseptic pressing to the edges. “Trust me, there is a reason I did things this way.”

“What might that be?” Jesse asked, not really expecting a response.

“Because now, I can do this.” Hanzo pressed the cloth firmly to Jesse’s burned skin, startling a pained sound from him. “And wring a second round out of you.” With all the expertise Jesse would expect from someone who had treated his own injuries for years, Hanzo dabbed at the burn. He wasn’t nearly as gentle as he should’ve been.

Jesse didn’t care. His endorphins were still running high, and though his shoulders were beginning to ache he didn’t mind. How could he? Hanzo was giving him approving looks, as though he were a prize bull. The mental image made Jesse shiver.

“Let us see how much more sensation we can get out of this tired beast, shall we?”

Locking eyes with Hanzo, Jesse smiled. He knew it was wobbly, knew that everything in his body was begging him for a break, and didn’t care. He’d get a break when Hanzo said he could. The pride shining in Hanzo’s eyes only confirmed that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


	19. Romantic

Last time had been Hanzo’s turn to plan, which meant that Jesse McCree was pulling out all the stops. All the good ol’ fashioned American stops.

“This seems remarkably…” Hanzo’s lips pursed, clearly searching for the right word.

“Quaint? Cute?” Jesse wiggled his eyebrows. “Romantic?”

“Quaint is one word for it.”

Spreading the blanket across a stretch of grass, Jesse shook his head. “You always act all high ‘n mighty until I break out the candles.”

“I should hope that you are not planning to light any candles _here.”_ A wide gesture indicated the trees surrounding their private corner of the park.

“Darlin’, have I ever put you in danger?”

Hanzo sat on the blanket, picking at the apple print in mock thoughtfulness. “Would you like a list?”

He rolled his eyes as he joined Hanzo and began pulling food out of the basket he’d brought along. “Okay, have I ever put you in danger _on a date?”_

“Hmm,” Hanzo eyed the sandwiches critically. “I shall have to think about that.”

Jesse shoved Hanzo’s shoulder good-naturedly, then snuck a quick kiss. “While you’re thinkin’ about it, I’ll leave the candles unlit for now. Bit early for ‘em anyway.”

“Yes, it is.” Hanzo leaned against Jesse, tucking his arm around his boyfriend comfortably. “Not that I am complaining, but how long do you expect us to stay out?”

“Long as it takes to finish this,” Jesse replied. Then he broke out the big guns, and watched as Hanzo’s pretty mouth dropped slightly open.

“A pie? Jesse, did you bake that yourself?”

“Sure did sweetness, and it’s apple too.”

Hanzo licked his lips, and this time he was leaning in to kiss Jesse. It was soft and chaste, but it lingered, and Jesse couldn’t help but smile a bit. Ever since he’d first baked Hanzo a pie, he’d exploited this particular weakness relentlessly.

How could he not? The ferocious Shimada marksman was never cuter than when he was drooling over a sweet treat. That it was a sweet treat Jesse had personally made for him was a bonus.

They sat cuddled together as Jesse cut the pie and placed slices on paper plates. The sunset was visible through the trees, smears of orange and pink across wispy clouds. It wasn’t exactly the best view, but the dappled, fading sunlight left patterns on Hanzo’s skin that made Jesse _very_ glad he’d picked a secluded spot.

\----------

“Jesse, someone will see!”

Pushing gently at Jesse’s chest, Hanzo broke the kiss just as it started to get heated. Jesse pouted, but Hanzo just shook his head.

The candles had been set out a while ago, along with the wine. Wine that had gone straight to Jesse’s head, if he was honest. Though, judging by the flush in his cheeks, Hanzo wasn’t much better off.

“C’mon sweetness,” Jesse growled. “I know you like it when they watch.”

A shiver ran up Hanzo’s spine, and he bit his bottom lip. Jesse’s eyes were drawn to the movement as if by a magnet.

“I-- alright, but only for a bit--”

As soon as Jesse got the go-ahead he was diving forward again, pressing eager kisses along Hanzo’s jaw. Their noses bumped, but neither of them minded the slight awkwardness as soon as Jesse ducked his head and bit a mark into the side of Hanzo’s neck.

Heat was welling up remarkably quickly between them. Hanzo leaned back, his hands clutching at the fabric on Jesse’s shirt to pull him down on top of him. They pressed together, legs tangling, and Jesse found himself thankful for their casual clothes. It meant he could easily slip his hand beneath Hanzo’s shirt, press a palm to his tense ab muscles.

Panting, Jesse detached himself from Hanzo’s neck in favor of nuzzling his cheek. Hanzo snorted, palming Jesse’s tits in retaliation. “You are like some great dog, with your horrible manners,” he admonished.

“Aw, you wound me.” Jesse leaned up to show Hanzo his _I’m hurting, really_ expression. Halfway through rolling his eyes, Hanzo gasped. Understandable, because Jesse had just slid his hand down to grasp his dick.

“Too fast,” Hanzo hissed, as though he hadn’t just rolled his hips into Jesse’s hand.

Something predatory was making Jesse’s grin a bit more toothy than intended. Maybe it was thanks to Hanzo squirming under him. “Don’t act like you don’t love it.”

Beneath them, the blanket rucked and tangled up. They tousled like teenagers, or-- yeah, like a couple of horny animals. Jesse didn’t mind, he liked the sweat and exertion. He liked slipping his thigh between Hanzo’s legs and pulling up the hem of his shirt at the same time. He _loved_ the candlelight playing in his dark eyes, and the starlight illuminating his pale skin.

He ducked his head down and captured one of Hanzo’s nipples in his mouth. He sucked hard, remembering what Hanzo had said. He’d show him _too fast._

It was fun overwhelming Hanzo like this. Jesse pinched one nipple and nibbled the other, looking up through his lashes when Hanzo groaned. In an attempt to ground himself Hanzo wrapped his arms around Jesse and _clung._

His hips were bucking regularly now, and Jesse ground down into him just to encourage it. Jesse wouldn’t point out that Hanzo was debasing himself with dry-humping (at least, not right now). He simply let himself enjoy it, whipping Hanzo into a frenzy with teasing pressure.

Adorable whining sounds were starting to break through the lower noises Hanzo preferred when he was actually in control. Jesse leaned up to kiss him, and at the same time reached down to grope Hanzo’s ass. His jeans were tight enough that it was hard to slip his hands beneath them, but Jesse was determined. And it was worth it for the silky undies against his fingers, the thin barrier barely separating them.

They were both so wound up it was no surprise that Hanzo accidentally kicked out as Jesse fucked his mouth with his tongue. What _was_ a surprise was the worrying crackle of fire that followed a moment later.

“Shit!” Jesse untangled himself as quickly as possible, given that Hanzo had suddenly gone stiff with surprise.

Standing on legs that were more than a little wobbly, Jesse whipped his head from side to side. _There,_ just a couple of dead leaves that had caught the flame. Bad fucking luck.

Angrily stomping out the flame, Jesse stubbornly did not look at Hanzo’s face. He could hear the muffled laughter no matter how hard he glared at the ground, though.

“Don’t say I told you so, _please,_ ” said Jesse.

“Alright, but only because you asked so nicely.” Hanzo stood, brushed off his pants as though he wasn’t still more than half hard, and walked to his boyfriend. “At least the blanket is intact, yes?”

Hope made Jesse look up. Hanzo’s eyes were still laughing, but it was good-natured. “Come, let us pack up our mess before there’s another accident. We can finish what we were doing at home.”

“Damn, you know how to make a fella feel better.” Jesse did as Hanzo suggested, awkwardly adjusting his cock in his pants as he moved. It wasn’t exactly comfortable, but the mood was ruined; anyway, waiting could just build up anticipation. He was sure they’d still end up with fond memories of this date night, one way or another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So hey idk who cares but my bff is currently out of the country and I’ve been suffering. We basically go on friend-dates all the time so I’m like, romantically frustrated I suppose, and have been planning what to do when she comes back in like ~two months.
> 
> My solution to this problem is apparently to write out Jesse and Hanzo in an actually romantic version of the friend date I’m planning lol. Listen, I just… picnic dates are so cute. And I’m so desperate. I cannot wait two months to have a picnic date.


	20. Omegaverse, small dicks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tried a new characterization thing, but also have regrettable news: I’m ending this fic indefinitely. I mean, it’s not like this was some kind of plot-heavy fic I’m leaving on a cliffhanger, but still. Trying to write this thing long past the point where my interest had waned was giving me writer's block when it came to other McHanzo ideas I had.
> 
> I'm sorry guys, but to make it up to you this chapter gets to be a little longer than the others. I hope everyone enjoyed this raunchy ride as much as I did ;u;

Bein’ an omega had been a big fuckin’ pain when Jesse was younger, but he’d grown out of most of the dynamic bullshit as he got older. Overwatch definitely helped, with their fancy-ass scent blocking soaps and “no discriminatory practices” rules. These days, he hardly even thought of his dynamic most of the time.

The last thing he’d expected outta the recall was that he’d finally meet Genji’s infamous brother, and that the first words that brother said to him would be, “You are an omega.”

“Well slap my ass and call me alpha, looks like we’ve got a detective over here,” Jesse drawled. The sass helped cover his surprise neatly.

“I did not mean any offence by it,” Hanzo said gruffly. “I was simply surprised.”

Behind him, Genji facepalmed as hard as he could still wearin’ his faceplate. It was almost enough to make Jesse laugh, but his pride was still wounded.

“Offended? Now, why would I be offended by a ‘lil statement like that?”

“Brother,” Genji cut in. “Would you mind giving my old friend and me a chance to talk?”

Hanzo left, still grumbling, and Genji pulled McCree in close to mutter, “Do you remember how I told you there were complicating factors in Hanzo’s decision to obey our elders?”

“Yeah,” said McCree.

“One of them was his dynamic. He is an omega as well.”

“Oh,” McCree felt briefly guilty about how bristly he’d gotten, but shook it off quickly. If Hanzo was an omega too, he’d know why blurting out stuff like that wasn’t exactly welcome.

As the days went by and life fell into a sorta rhythm, Jesse found himself liking Hanzo more and more. Despite their first impression, Hanzo was generally polite. It was actually kinda fun to surprise him and try to get that stern exterior to crack.

Needling him took a backseat during training, however. McCree always took that shit seriously, knowing firsthand that good conditioning could become a matter of life and death on the battlefield. Hanzo seemed to take his training just as seriously, but the few times he and Jesse were working out at the same time were… odd.

It was impossible to shake the feeling that Hanzo was watching him. Not the idle surveillance of his surroundings that seemed to be his default, but actually ogling McCree like a prize horse at a rodeo. Like something he might ride, which-- okay, calm down cowboy.

In order to test his hypothesis, Jesse made sure to catch Hanzo on his way to his daily training session bright and early. “Howdy darlin’,” he said by way of greeting.

Slowly, Hanzo nodded in response. Alright, Jesse could work with that.

“Was wonderin’ if you wanted to try sparrin’ with me. You look like you’d make a mighty fine partner.” He winked just to add a bit of flair to the statement.

Brow furrowing, Hanzo agreed. They set out the matts and did their stretches together; the whole time, the hair on the back of McCree’s neck was standing on end.

Their actual sparring session didn’t disappoint. Hanzo was fast and stronger ‘n hell, on top of being more compact than Jesse. He used his shorter stature to his advantage, flipping Jesse over his shoulder and knocking the breath out of him more than once. By the end they were both sweating hard and exchanging semi-feral grins.

Jesse’s grin was all the sharper for the fact that Hanzo had all but confirmed his suspicions. Between the lingering hands, the occasional stumbles as a result of distraction, and the fact that Jesse had bumped his crotch and found him half-hard, he had high hopes for the next question he was goin’ to ask.

“So,” he started, casual as you please. “My next heat’s comin’ up.”

Caught in the middle of taking a gulp of water, Hanzo choked and had to cough vigorously to clear his throat. Jesse continued, smiling, “And I was wonderin’ if you wanted to spend it with me.”

“If I-- what?” Hanzo cleared his throat again. “I, well, I find it flattering, but you do know that I--”

“That you’re an omega, yeah, I got it. Offer’s still on the table.”

“But, that’s…”

“Gay? You bet I am.”

Blinking, Hanzo took a long moment to process this. Jesse waited patiently, already suspecting what Hanzo would say next.

“I have never, with another omega…”

“Not a problem. I’d be happy to show you the ropes.”

Again Hanzo hesitated. Jesse resisted the urge to yawn, leaning backwards where he sat and spreading his legs a bit. He knew he made a tempting picture, sweaty from the workout and comfortably sprawled. He also knew what Hanzo’s answer would be.

“Alright. What days should I block off?”

And that was how McCree ended up with the hottest heat-partner he’d had since probably ever. For once he stocked up on food, water, and sex toys with actual enthusiasm. He’d warned Hanzo of the risk of sympathetic heat, he’d told Winston “way more than necessary,” he was fuckin’ ready. Now all he had to do was wait for Hanzo to arrive at his room.

Punctual as always, Hanzo showed up in the morning with a box full of muffins and a tiny, genuine smile on his lips. McCree answered the door and smiled positively _huge_ in response. “You got any chocolate in there?”

“Of course,” Hanzo replied, stepping into his room. He sniffed the air delicately, then continued, “I see your heat is not in full swing yet.”

“‘Course not. I may be a bit laid back, but I ain’t about to run you down to the last minute on this.”

Amusement glittering in his eyes, Hanzo said, “Thank you for that.”

They ate together in peaceful silence, Jesse whistling tunelessly between bites. He could already feel pre-heat tickling at the base of his spine, and he’d have to get out of his clothes soon. But for now it was just nice to spend time with Hanzo, relaxing time where he didn’t have to pretend the other man wasn’t hotter’n hell.

Once the food was eaten, though, the stifling feeling got to be too much. Jesse pulled his shirt over his head and fanned himself melodramatically, hoping to keep Hanzo from feeling rushed or anythin’. “I know Gibraltar is cold ‘n all, but I still wish they installed AC in here.”

“Ah,” Hanzo stared hard at Jesse’s hirsute chest. “Yes, that would be convenient.”

Grinning toothily, Jesse gave up and let his instincts take over. He went onto all fours, crawling towards Hanzo less than gracefully. “If you want it, you can have it darlin’. I’m yours for the next week.”

As if his patience just suddenly snapped (like a bowstring with an arrow drawn too far back, hah), Hanzo lunged forward and kissed Jesse hard. He fisted his hands in Jesse’s hair, and abruptly McCree was glad they were dressed more casually than usual. That glove of his would probably catch on McCree’s long locks and _hurt._

With his mouth thoroughly occupied and his eyes shut tight, he was wholly unprepared for the way Hanzo yanked his hair and threw him off balance. All at once he found himself flat on his back, the floor hard beneath him and Hanzo straddling his waist.

“For the next week,” Hanzo repeated. There was a growly undertone to it Jesse hadn’t heard before, but already loved. “I am going to _ravish_ you.”

“Who went and taught you a word like-- _mmph!”_

He definitely made good on that promise. Jesse was stripped in minutes, and then he spent the next three hours with Hanzo’s fingers in his ass. It was so long his heat started in earnest, slick pouring out of him, and Hanzo’s fingers might very well have been pruned. He didn’t seem to care, and was perfectly content to nip his way down Jesse’s jaw and twist his wrist.

“Please, I can handle more already, just--”

Chuckling, Hanzo thrust a fourth finger inside Jesse. It had his back arching, another spurt of slick dripping between his legs. His small, omega cock was so hard it was purple.

“It is not a matter of what you can handle,” Hanzo said. “It is a matter of what I am willing to give you.” He still sounded far too put-together, and looked barely dishevelled.

Well, if Jesse couldn’t convince him to give up that control of his, at least he could get Hanzo a bit more _messy._ Untangling his fingers from his bedsheets (when had they moved to the bed? Jesus, the heat was already getting to him), Jesse reached up and pulled the silk tie out of Hanzo’s hair.

Unfortunately, that only had the effect of making him even more gorgeous. Groaning, Jesse rocked his hips down on Hanzo’s fingers. “Unfair,” he grumbled.

“Where do you keep your toys?” Hanzo asked.

A minute of repositioning found Jesse on his hands and knees again, though this time Hanzo was behind him. Despite the fact that he’d grabbed the biggest dildo Jesse owned, Hanzo was doing nothing but kissing his ass-- literally.

Which wasn’t to say that it didn’t feel nice, because _boy_ did it feel nice. Jesse buried his face in the pillow as his elbows gave out, groaning. The feeling of Hanzo pushing his tongue inside was positively _sinful._ And the way his broad hands kept Jesse’s cheeks spread, the way he occasionally slipped one down to smear slick down Jesse’s thighs, _fuck,_ it was almost too much.

Finishing off with one final lick up McCree’s entrance, Hanzo pulled away and _finally_ pressed the head of the toy to McCree’s ass. Now that he was in the throes of heat, it slid in easily. “You taste divine, did you know?” Hanzo breathed into his ear as he thrust the toy in.

Moaning once again, Jesse bit the pillow. Hanzo continued, unperturbed. “This sloppy side of you suits you quite nicely. I did not know anyone could look so attractive with their ass in the air, begging to be filled like a common whore.”

“F-fuck, and I didn’t know you had such a dirty mouth on you.”

Hanzo’s free hand knotted in Jesse’s hair while his other continued thrusting the dildo. “I reserve the filthy language for filthy company.”

For someone who’d never helped another omega through a heat, Hanzo was certainly doing a fantastic job of taking McCree apart. He’d wrung four orgasms out of the overwhelmed man before he even showed signs of wanting to come too. By that time the air was thick with the scent of both McCree’s pheromones and Hanzo’s, a musky-sweet riot that Jesse could _taste_ as he panted desperately.

When Hanzo’s patience ran out, Jesse was actually relieved to see that his cock was just as hard as Jesse’s as he pulled off his pants. It was small, and chubbier than Jesse’s, so cute his mouth was watering just looking at it. Hanzo had a bit of a lemony hint to his smell too, unique and delectable, and couldn’t Jesse have a taste--

“You’ll get your taste,” Hanzo soothed. “Get on your back my pretty hound.”

Jesse obeyed, hardly able to realize what Hanzo had called him. All he knew was that Hanzo was getting off the bed and rearranging him so that his head hung off the edge. For a second the whole world was upside down, then Hanzo was there, sculpted thighs blocking out most of his vision.

Tapping the side of Jesse’s jaw, Hanzo coaxed his mouth open. Then he was sliding his cock in, groaning at the way Jesse suckled greedily. “You would be such a good breeding bitch, wouldn’t you?” Hanzo said. He reached down Jesse’s body and stroked his cock, forcing his spine to arch; one hand could cover the omega’s whole cock easily. “It is too bad you are mine, and I do not plan on lending you out for breeding.”

 _Breeding._ Actually getting pregnant was pretty high on Jesse’s list of turnoffs, but Hanzo wasn’t about to impregnate him. And hearing Hanzo talk about it, about how Jesse was clearly fertile and how he was _Hanzo’s_ and how _no alpha’s could get to him because Hanzo’d already gone ‘n claimed him--_ he was so aroused he was dizzy.

Or maybe that was just the fact that his head was still upside down? It didn’t need to be, Hanzo wasn’t big enough for him to deepthroat or even risk gagging on, but the fact that Hanzo had taken the time to look out for him like that was just _nice._

Strangely, more than the salty precome in his mouth or the hand smothering his dick or the toy still stretching him wide, the thought that pushed Jesse over the edge was this: _if Hanzo selected and controlled an alpha for me, I’d blow them just to let him watch._

Swallowing down Hanzo’s small load was easy (omegas tended not to ejaculate much, and it didn’t have a strong, bitter flavor). Then Jesse’s breathing calmed rather quickly, the heat briefly letting up. Hanzo noticed immediately and removed the toy, then walked to the other side of the room to gather up granola bars and water bottles.

To Jesse’s surprise, everything was going well. Not just well, but _perfectly._ Dare he say it, this might just be the best heat he’d had yet. Sure, it was only going to last five days, but if he triggered a sympathetic heat in Hanzo, not only would he be able to squeeze another two days of enjoyment out, but…

Er, thinking about that would not be conducive to keeping his head clear long enough to guzzle down water. No matter how tempting a train of thought it was.


End file.
